


Fire and Brimstone (may change name)

by StarlightPatronus



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dark, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Reader Is Not Frisk, Smut, not really sure where I'm going with this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-06-09 16:51:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 29,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6915319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightPatronus/pseuds/StarlightPatronus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Error Sans has gotten bored and decided you're his plaything now, sending you to different alternate universes. However, in doing so, he weakens the timelines. Could this be the end of everything as you know it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> 'Tis the beginning of a new era! This is gonna get pretty dark, so if you don't like that stuff, steer clear. I'll try my best to post a new chapter every couple of days, but my night shift job takes a toll on me ;-;  
> Also I have no idea whatsoever what I'm doing with this fic, I don't know where it's going and I'm nt sure I wanna keep the plot I originally came up with (which is in the summary), but I'll go with the flow until I get an idea.

You groggily opened your eyes, rubbing your temple. You squinted hard, trying to remember what happened, to no avail. After a few blinks, it dawned on you that you were in a cave. You struggled to prop yourself up with your arm, but everything hurt. Why does everything hurt? You looked down at yourself, taking in all the bruises and cuts into account. You gingerly touched a particularly deep wound on your right knee, sending a sharp pain through your body. You flinched and inhaled sharply through clenched teeth.

You looked around, trying to figure out where you were. Waterfalls poured out of holes in the walls into streams on the ground, snaking and growing. The water shone a bright blue, illuminating nearby walls. Blue, glowing mushrooms grew on the ground, and you noticed a flower here and there, illuminating the same shade of blue. Except for the light created by the water and flora, everything was dark.

You looked down, noticing you were in a puddle. You lifted up your hand, seeing blood mixed with the water. You weren't sure if this was all a dream or not. Hell, it sure didn't _feel_ like a dream.

You mustered all of your strength to get up on your feet. As soon as you were almost standing up, your left knee buckled, causing you to fall. You cried out, trying to get your weight off of your knees. In the dim blue light, you could barely make out how bruised and swollen your left knee was.

" _Knee_ -d a hand, kid?" A deep voice came from the shadows, sounding almost amused.

"Wh- who's there?" You ask shakily, ignoring the pun.

The voice chuckled, which made your heart skip a beat. It didn't sound friendly.

"Name's Sans." A stocky skeleton wearing a black hoodie with thick white fur lining the hood stepped out of the shadows, grinning. He had teeth like daggers, one of which were gold. He had dark red circles under his eyesockets. He had basketball shorts on and... Converse shoes? At least you recognized those.

You slightly pushed yourself backwards, intimidated by this skeleton. He walked closer to you, his eyesockets growing dark. "Don't you know how to greet a new pal?" His tone radiated threatening.

He stared at you, waiting for a response. He scared you so badly you couldn't speak.

"You look pretty beat up, there, kiddo," he said, sizing you up. He leaned in close. "...How did a _filthy human_ like you end up in Waterfall, anyway?" he snarled. You looked for something to say, but it felt like all the air in your lungs had disappeared.

Sans growled and shot forward faster than you could react, grabbing your throat hard and lifting you up to meet his eyes. "I'm fuckin' talking to you, human. You fucking speak when spoken too, **u n d e r s t a n d** ?"

You clawed at his hand, unable to breathe. His grip became tighter and tighter until the edges of your vision grew dark.

"Y- yes," you barely choked out. He let go of your throat and you slumped to the ground, coughing and gasping for air, groaning in pain.

"That's more like it," he said calmly. He stood there with his hands in his jacket pockets, watching you writhe. He was thinking very deeply, wondering what to do with you.

Suddenly your chest glowed red and you felt an intense gravity shift, slamming you downwards onto the ground, making your head explode with pain. You cried out as you were thrown hard against the wall, falling to the ground. Feeling a wetness on your face, you wiped it with the back of your hand and looked at it. It was slick with blood. You were lifted in the air and it felt like you slipped, making you turn upside down. You were thrown against another wall. You bounced off, freefalling, until your chest glowed red again and you were brought crashing into the ground. Then you were flung upwards, hitting the rock ceiling with a loud thud.

"S- stop! Please!" you cried, blood dripping out of your nose and mouth.

"Okay."

The red glow in your chest disappeared and you started to plummet down. You landed in an awkward position, breaking your arm. You yelled out and started crying.

Is this the end? No, it couldn't be, it must be a bad dream. Maybe someone spiked your drink and you were tripping out.

You heard an amused chuckle. "Wow, kid, never thought you would survive that."

You slowly managed to get yourself up and standing again, leaning onto the wall for support and holding onto your broken arm. You tried your best to not shake, even though you were terrified and in incredible pain. You doubted this was a dream. The pain and fear were far too real. "What do you want?" you asked shakily, looking up at Sans through watery eyes.

Sans smirked and tilted his head a little. "Just testing something. And it seemed you passed. You're coming with me." Sans teleported in front of you and grabbed your arm, and before you could react, you were blinded by a fierce white light. You blinked hard and saw that you were in a... hospital? A lab? It was hard to tell.

Having nothing to lean on, you fell down, whimpering in pain. "Stay here, human," Sans ordered. Not like you could even move.

You laid in an awkward position, trying to get pressure off your wounds. You heard Sans speaking to someone, but you couldn't make out what they were saying. There was a pause and you heard a female voice irritably say " _F- fine._ "

Your chest grew red again and you gasped, afraid you were going to slam into more walls. Instead, you gently floated down a hall and into a room. There, a small yellow monster that looked like a dinosaur or a lizard stood at an exam table, wearing thick glasses with spirals on them, a black and red striped sweater, a black skirt, and a white lab coat. She didn't look as intimidating as Sans, but her demeanor was... off. It disturbed you.

You were placed down on the table, but your chest still glowed red. You couldn't move. "Let me go!" you protested. "Please, I just wanna go home..." You started crying. "Shut up and stay still," Sans growled.

"And remember," Sans said, turning to face the other monster. "I'm watching you. You try _anything_ other than what we discussed and you're fuckin' _dead_."

You heard the other monster rifling through drawers, and whatever was in them sounded metallic and sinister. Your heart rate sped up and you started breathing faster. "What's going on?" You dared to ask. "Please, I don't wanna die." You looked up at Sans, who was grinning down at you. "Don't worry, kiddo. I did a number on ya, so Alphys is going to fix you up before I bring you back to the boss."

The boss? What was he talking about?

Alphys walked over to the exam table and looked down at you. She had big, dark circles under her eyes from lack of sleep, and her lab coat was stained and unwashed. It looked like she did nothing but do experiments on things.

Sans sat in a chair against the wall, watching the yellow monster intently.

She lifted a syringe filled with clear liquid, flicking it to disperse any bubbles. Your eyes widened. _Not needles. Anything but needles._ You started panicking, hyperventilating and struggling as best you could. You heard Sans groan ever so lightly in exertion, and you managed to move yourself halfway off the table, clawing for anything to help you get off the table.

"Dammit, kid. Stay _STILL_." Sans came over and picked you up by your throat, slamming you back onto the table and holding you in place. "Sorry, Al. You know how humans are." Alphys smiled widely in agreement. She reached down to your neck and inserted the needle, dispensing whatever liquid was inside it.

Your whole body burned like it was on fire, and you screamed in agony. You blacked out.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 3:30 in the morning and I haven't proofread this because I'm so exhausted, so sorry if the ending is lacking in oomf. Also since it's the week again and I have work, and I'm a lazy piece of shit, chapters will be slow uploading. Please be patient, but they will happen. Thank uwu

You felt a sharp blow to the face, waking you out of your stupor.

“About fuckin’ time,” Sans growled.

The memories of the lab flooded into your mind. Panicking, you start flailing in a blind fit on the ground.

“Geez, kid, calm down. I only kicked your face.”

Calming down, you looked around, seeing that you were in a house. “Wh- where am I?” You ask shakily. You started to slightly tremble.

“Boss’ and my house. I’m keeping you here until further notice. Stay here, or you’ll be _dead where you stand._ ”

You started to protest, but he walked away, leaving you alone. You looked down at yourself and realized all of your wounds had been healed completely. You grazed your fingers along your knees and once-broken arm, amazed that they healed so quickly. You looked up and around the house, wondering why it looked so normal. Well, normal in your world, that is. You sat next to a television. In front of it sat a couch. To your right was a set of stairs, and to the left of the couch was a door.

You saw that the door led outside. Joy swelled in your chest as you decided to make a run for it. You listened carefully for Sans. He seemed to disappear somewhere on the opposite side of the television, where you couldn’t see. You peeked around it and saw there was another room where he went. No Sans.

You stretched your legs. Adrenaline pumped through your body as your heart raced. You silently got into a squatting position. Sweat beaded on your forehead as you heard something in the other room, but you were confident you could outrun Sans.

 You took off sprinting as fast as you could for the door. As you burst through it, you heard Sans scream, “What the fuck!?” You turned immediately left and saw a small igloo. You dove inside it, expecting it to be a hiding place, but there was a tunnel. You ran down the tunnel as fast as your legs could carry you. In the distance, you could hear Sans screaming at the top of his lungs, cursing, and destroying things.

You saw an opening again and went through it. Chest heaving, you looked around, noticing you were further away than you thought. You were next to some building. Looking to your left, you saw a red explosion of energy and heard furious screaming.

Sprinting as fast as you could, you went in the other direction. You tried to ignore the coldness and snow getting into your shoes and freezing your legs. You came across a bridge and stopped, realizing how far up you were. You looked behind you to see Sans in the distance, looking for you. You steadily walked across the bridge out of fear you’d slip and fall. When you crossed it, you sighed, trying to breathe normally. You quickly untied the bridge, causing it to collapse.

You turned back around, ready to run, when you ran into something solid, knocking you onto the ground.

It was Sans.

“You’ve fucking done it now, kid.” He picked you up by the throat and you cursed yourself for forgetting he could teleport.

“If I didn’t have to bring you to the boss, I would fucking _rip you to shreds,_ right fuckin’ here.” He held you closer to his face, staring into your eyes.

“I’m sorry,” you whimpered.

“ **Y o u  w i l l  b e,** ” he growled.

There was a blinding white light again, and you found yourself in a room, still being held at the throat by Sans. He slammed you into a wall.

“Do you have any _fucking_ idea what would happen if another monster saw you!?” He screamed. You whimpered and clawed at his hand.

“ _Do you!?_ ” He bashed your head against the wall and tightened his grip, cutting off oxygen. Seeing that you won’t give him an answer, he threw you to the side. You expected to hit the ground, but you landed on a bed. You gasped for air and quickly sat up, watching Sans in fear.

He turned to a dresser and rifled through it. He pulled out a chain collar, a lock, and a leash.

In a flash of red, he was on top of you, pinning you down. You tried screaming but you were so scared nothing came out. He put the collar on you, tightened it a bit too tight, locked it in place, and then hooked the leash to it.

“S- Sans, please,” you started to beg.

Sans chuckled darkly. “Oh, yes. There’s the begging I’ve been waiting to hear.” He pulled hard on the leash, making you jerk forward towards him. You whimpered and tried pushing away. Sans growled irritably and pushed you down, flipping you onto your stomach. Your hands were grabbed behind you and you felt rope being tied tightly around your wrists.

Sans flipped you onto your back again, grinning widely at you. “You couldn’t escape even if you wanted to,” he said, slightly amused. He pulled on the leash, pulling you close to his face. “ _You’re_ **_mine_ ** _,_ ” he snarled. You looked into his eye sockets, trembling in fear. His eye sockets were unusually dark, like black holes. His left eye socket suddenly burst with red energy, flaming out of his skull.

“I’m going to fuck you like the slut you are,” he growled.

You gasped shallowly in fear and tears formed in your eyes.

He pushed you down again and yanked your jeans and panties off, throwing them to the side. “N- no!” you yelled, kicking your legs.

Sans growled and got on top of you. “If you resist, you’re only going to make it harder on yourself. Capiche?” He pushed your shirt and bra up, causing you to squeal and wiggle away. Sans grabbed your throat hard and pushed you into the bed. You felt him place his mouth around your nipple, and you felt a tongue, for some reason. His tongue circled your nipple a few times and then he bit down hard, causing you to arch your back and whimper. Sans chuckled and let go of your throat. He took off his shorts and looked at you with a grimly amused expression. The energy coming out of his eye flared and a crimson penis appeared. Your eyes widened, causing the tears to fall down, and you tried pushing yourself away with your legs. Sans grabbed an ankle and pulled you closer to him.

He held his erect member and prodded your entrance. “Sans please, I’m sorry I ran away, don’t-” before you could finish your sentence, he shoved the entirety of himself into you, making you gasp and whimper. “There we go,” Sans purred. “Ugh, you’re so fucking tight, human.” He started to slowly and steadily move his hips back and forth. You laid there, paralyzed with fear and pain. You were a virgin, and you never felt something so big in you before. Sans paused and looked down, noticing the blood.

Sans laughed. “Oh man, am I your first time? Lucky us, huh?” With that, he grabbed your hips and thrust hard into you, making your back arch and releasing strained moans. He chuckled and pulled out, flipping you over again. He slid his arm underneath your hips and pulled up, sticking your ass in the air with your face pressed against the bed. He got a better grip on the leash and pressed his dick right on the entrance of your folds.

“What’s my name?” he growled. “S- Sans,” you whimpered, shutting your eyes tight. Suddenly the leash was pulled hard enough to bring your head off the bed and Sans thrust himself deep within you. You gasped and moaned, having felt nothing like this. Sans chuckled. “Good girl,” he purred. He thrust his cock into you over and over again, causing an odd sensation of pain and pleasure. You choked out strangled moans and whimpers, and you tried to push yourself away from him but the collar was digging into your throat, making it hard to breathe and move. Sans’ motions grew rapid, shaking the bed. You shut your eyes tight. The constriction of the blood vessels made your eyes and tongue feel weird, like they were about to explode. You gulped as hard as you could, focusing on staying conscious, even though your vision was going blurry. Sans groaned in pleasure, smacking your ass. You would have made a noise if you weren’t so focused on passing out.

Sans let go of the leash, making you fall onto the bed. You gasped, having the sensation of the blood rush and Sans’ member deep within you drive you insane. Sans chuckled. “You’re a bit wet back here, you dirty slut. You like this, don’t you?” He picked up speed and rammed your entrance. You panted hard and pressed your face into his sheets, trying to hide your face from him. You bit your tongue to keep from making any noise.

You turned your head and panted harder, finally realizing you don’t have any choice other than to give up and surrender to Sans. You let out a moan, feeling the rocking motions of his dick within you. Sans chuckled. He pulled on the leash again, pulling your head off the bed. “Are you going to cum, _pet?_ ” He angled himself so that he was grinding on your g spot. “Go on, then, cum for me, you fucking slut.” You moaned louder, unable to think straight. Your mind was like a shark frenzy. Sans dug his fingertips into your ass, grinding on your g spot faster.

Your vision grew dark and you couldn’t make any more sounds. You were about to cum when he let go of the leash. He clawed your back hard, breaking the skin. The combined sensations of the blood rush, Sans raking your back, and his dick rubbing against your g spot sent you over the edge, and you arched your back and let out a loud moan. Sans growled and leaned over you, biting your neck hard, breaking the skin. “You’re not done yet, kid,” he breathily growled into your neck.

You whimpered. You were becoming extremely sensitive, and Sans’ roughness didn’t seem to be slowing down. He bent over you, leaning on his hands on either side of your waist, pressing against the bed. He bit the other side of your neck, sucking hard. You let out a whimpered moan. Sans let go of your neck and chuckled. “Y’know, I’m beginning to think you’re a fuckin’ masochist. Whenever I hurt you, you get tight as hell down here. Not that I’m complainin’.” He went back to his hickey bruise and sucked harder than before, breaking the skin. You squirmed and whimpered in pain. Sans let go and pulled out. He flipped you onto your back and pushed your legs above him, resting them on his shoulders. He bent your back, and plunged himself within you. You gasped and whimpered. This angle let him get even deeper than before, and it rammed your womb.

As he thrust back and forth, he rubbed your clit with one hand and toyed with a nipple with another hand. You squirmed in sensory overload. “S- Sans, p- please,” you whined. “Please,” you sounded like you were about to cry. “St- stop…”

“What was that?” Sans snarled. “You want me to go harder?”

“N-” Before you could even protest, his dick somehow grew larger and longer, he pinched your clit, and he leaned over you and kissed you roughly, sticking his tongue down your throat, swirling around with your tongue. His other hand gripped your throat firmly. He picked up speed and your back instinctively arched, causing him to go deeper. You tried to make noise but his tongue muffled any sounds. You tried squirming away, but your chest glowed red and you couldn’t move. You managed a muffled whimper and you heard Sans chuckle darkly. You were paralyzed in sensory overload and you could hardly breathe. You tried your hardest to turn your head away from Sans so you could breathe, to no avail. Your struggles were useless. You thought you were going to die since you were starting to back out and you couldn’t move or tell Sans to stop. Your thoughts became fuzzy and you felt numb. You started to cry silently as you drifted off, everything going black.

Suddenly you felt a slap on the face and you came to, Sans still in you. “Ah, ah, ahh~” Sans said disapprovingly. “You’re not allowed to pass out. You’re going to feel everything I do to you whether you like it or not, pet.”

“Please,” you said. “I can’t take anymore.” You started to cry. “It hurts… Please stop, Sans…”

Sans glared at you for a while. “Fine. Guess you learned your lesson, huh, kiddo?” He pulled out and got off the bed. He pulled on your leash, motioning you to come to him. You did and he ordered you you to kneel, which you did as well. He grabbed a handful of your hair and pushed his cock into your mouth, bobbing your head back and forth. After a few strokes he pushed himself to the hilt. “Be a good girl and swallow.” He came down your throat, groaning in pleasure. You grimaced, trying not to choke.

He withdrew himself and sighed. You gagged and coughed, slumping on the ground. Sans untied your wrists and gave you your jeans and panties back, as well as a towel. He stood in front of the door, watching you. You blushed furiously and wiped your face. You got dressed and Sans came over to you and tied your hands again.

“What are you doing?” You asked.

“I’m not taking anymore chances with you runnin’ off like a fuckin’ lunatic. You’re staying here until the boss gets back.” Sans unhooked your leash and looped it around the bedpost, pulling it through the handle loop tightly. He connected it to your leash and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

You sat down with your knees at your chest. You rested your forehead on your knees and started to sob. You don’t know why you were here, or why you deserved this. You were scared out of your mind and you knew you didn’t have any power in this world. You thought back to when you first came to, remembering how beat up you were. It looked as if you fell from somewhere. Maybe you fell into Mount Ebott. But that wouldn’t explain why you were in a cave with absolutely no holes leading to the surface. You shuddered and cried harder.

Sans opened the door and tossed you a water bottle, landing on the ground and rolling towards you, coming to a stop at your feet. You looked at it and felt an incredible rage, insulted by this. “ _How the fuck am I supposed to open this, you piece of shit!?_ ” You screamed through gasps of air. Sans shrugged and left again.

You sobbed more, lying down. You eventually fell asleep, exhausted and sore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sans: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So I've sorta changed the plot of the story. I've got a lot planned and it may get confusing at times, but I'll try my best!
> 
> Also, if Error Sans' text is too troublesome to read, tell me and I'll change it! c:

You awoke to the sound of Sans having a conversation with another monster downstairs. You got up into a sitting position, looking down. You were dehydrated and incredibly depressed. You stared at the water bottle, feeling how chapped your lips were. You sighed and stretched your face. The tears you shed made it feel weird.

 

You heard two sets of footsteps come up the stairs and to the room. Sans opened the door and entered, followed by an extremely tall, skinny skeleton.

 

“This is the human I told you about.”

 

The taller skeleton wore black jeans, dark red knee-high boots and gauntlets. He wore a long crimson scarf over… black armor? He had a chest piece that looked like something from Mad Max, you thought. He looked a hell of a lot more intimidating than Sans. His eye sockets were dark and narrow, piercing your soul. He had a long scar etched into his skull, running through his right eye socket.  He had a jagged grin like a jack o’ lantern, sharp and menacing.

 

The taller skeleton silently stared at you, unblinking and still. You became very uncomfortable, shifting your position and avoiding his gaze.

 

“Sans,” he said, voice rough as sandpaper. “What did you do to the human?” He didn’t break his gaze from you.

 

Sans became flustered. “U- uh, whaddaya mean, boss?” He tried to avoid eye contact with him.

 

The other skeleton spun to look at Sans, bending over him. “You tied it up like a bitch! Have you no common decency?” He strode over to you and examined you. You stayed as still as you could, forgetting to breathe. He leaned near your neck.

 

“What are these marks on its neck?” Sans looked for an excuse, but failed to do so. The other skeleton stood up and faced him. “If you damage my property again, Sans, you’ll regret it.”

 

He started to walk out the door as Sans mumbled, “She’s  _ my  _ property.”

 

The other skeleton must have heard, because he quickly took a step back and grabbed Sans by the throat, pushing him against the wall. Hundreds of jagged bones appeared in the air, pointed at Sans.

 

They stared at each other for a while, both daring the other to do something. Sans looked terrified for a split second, and then regained his laid back composure. “Heh. My bad, Pap. Slip of the tongue.”

 

“Do not forget who is in charge here, dear brother. We will discuss this matter another time.” The bones disappeared  and he walked out of the room, leaving you with Sans.

 

Sans looked at you, hiding his troubled expression with a grin. “Sorry ya had to see that, kid.” He started to leave as well when you called out to him. “W- wait…”

 

Sans paused and turned around, shutting the door. “ _ What? _ ” He asked scathingly.

 

“Who was that?”

 

Sans let out a low growl. “That’s Papyrus, my… younger brother. He’s part of the royal guard, serving under Undyne. They hunt for humans. I’m not really sure why he didn’t kill you on the spot.” Sans scowled, deep in troubling thoughts.

 

He left without another word, shutting the door behind him. You sighed. Papyrus seemed… better than Sans. It seemed like he cared about you, whether it be for business or personal attachment, but he did care about Sans touching you. You felt safe from Sans around him… even though he was more prone to violence. He  _ did _ almost kill his brother, you thought. At least you were safe for now.

 

You looked at the water bottle still on the floor. You sighed irritably and inched towards it. You grabbed the cap with your mouth and got back into a sitting position against the wall. You held the bottle between your knees and tried twisting the cap off with your teeth.

 

Suddenly there was a flash of white in the corner of the room, dispersing into rectangles of pure white. It mingled there, with the rectangles blinking in and out of existence. You looked up, water bottle still in your mouth.

 

A figure stepped out of the whiteness. It took you a second to realize that it looked like Sans. Well, kind of like Sans. You dropped the water bottle, staring in awe. 

 

The Sans that appeared before you looked… glitchy. Parts of his body looked staticy, other parts glitched away from his body. He was mostly black, red, yellow, and blue, but the black was so dark it looked like a rip in the fabric of the universe. His legs were red, he had black basketball shorts with a blue stripe on them, a red shirt, and a black hoodie that slowly turned blue towards the top. His hands were black, except for the segmented phalanges, which were red and yellow. He had a yellow grin plastered on a black skull. His eyes were red with a yellow circle lining a blue iris.

 

You stared in confusion. “Sans…?” You slowly asked.

 

The Sans before you laughed, and it sounded glitchy and forced. “H̛e͡l̴ļo, ͡human.̵” His voice was so altered, it was almost hard to understand him.

 

“Ha͏vi͠ng̵ ̡fu͢n͢,͘ ̛I ́a͠s̀sumę?͡” he asked, smiling down at you.

 

“What do you mean? Who are you?”

 

He sighed. “Yo͟u͞ ̡d̸on̛'t͘ rem̛em̷be͜ŗ? ͠I̕'͏ḿ the ̧Sa̴ns ̛f̡r͏om̀ t̷he͟ ̢whít̷e ̕voi͝d. ͠Y'kno͠w҉, t̕h̛e̴ one̶ who̷ s̨ent̸ yo̧u̧ he̶r͝é ̷in̷ t̶h͢e̴ f͢irst ̛p͝lace?” 

 

You stared, unable to comprehend. 

 

“W̷o͞w, ̢you'rę ́du͏mbe̷r ̢t̢ha͠n I thơùgh͘t.̶ L͜oo̴k̨,̶ ͟ki͠d̷.́ ͟I ̀g̡ot ̸b̶ored̡ ͠sit͝t͢in͞g ҉o̡n͠ my a҉s̵s͜ al͜l͜ ̕day͝ ̡i̸n ͝thȩ ̵wh̡ite̵ ̶vo̸id w͠h͟e͢n̕ ̷I ͜foun͏d̵ ou͢t I̶ ̷cou͟l̢d͢ m̛an̕i͘p̴u͡l̕ate̕ ͢t̕i҉m̕e҉li͘nes͜. I pi͡c̀ķe͡d͡ y͟ou f̕rom ̶y̷o҉u͠r ͜o̧ẁn ͞timeline for no͘ ́pa̴r̕ticul͜a͞r͠ re̶a͘son̵. ̸Yoú'͜r̵e̢ mý l͢itt́le͘ ͟hu͢ma̧n ̕t͝oy, ̡and͜ I'm e͠nj̷oyin͞g̶ my͞self ̷w̨a͠tc͜h̛i̕ng͜ yơu go fróm time͠l̛i̡ne̴ t͠o t̸ime͏l̸in͝e͝.̧ S͡o͟m̨e ̴of ̷them you̡ r͟e͢m͟e͢mb̶e͏r,̷ ̀so͡m̧e ̷of ͞t̸h̨e͟m y͠o̢u͏ do͟n't̀,̀ ͞a̵nd̀ I a͘ss͟u͡me ͝y̛o̸u ͏don̶'̷t҉ ̶rem̀e̷ḿbe̸r ͏t̵he ̧p̶ast͠ ̛f͝ew̛ ̛I͝ s̴ent͟ you t͡o.͢ Ì'̡ḿ ͝g̸e̸tt͟ing͜ ̡t̴ir̡e͜d of͡ e̸x͞pl̀a͡in̕i̢n͝g t͢hes͜é ̀t̵hin͠g͏s ͢s͏ǫ ̷t̷ŕy̕ a b̵i͢t̵ ̸ha͏r̕de̴r ̶t̶o kee҉p͘ up̶ ͡nęx͢t ͝ti̴ḿè, ̷oka͘y?͟ Gr͝e̵at͟.”

 

“Wait, how do I-”

 

He suddenly vanished as The other Sans walked into the room, looking slightly angrier than usual. “Who were you talkin’ to?”

 

You decided not to tell him. “I- I don’t know what you’re talking about…” You were a terrible liar.

 

“Yeah, right, kid. I heard you. Were you talkin’ to yourself?”

 

“I-” Wait, could he not hear the other Sans? “Y- yeah…”

 

“Fuckin’ freak. Anyway, You’re coming downstairs with me. Papyrus and I need to discuss some things with you.” He walked over to you and untied your wrists and unhooked the leash from your collar.

 

“Follow me.”

 

He walked out of the room, and you followed him, wondering why he isn’t taking more measures to make sure you don’t run away.

 

As you stared at the back of his head, you felt this feeling swell in your gut. It felt more advanced than anger. Whatever it was, it sent adrenaline pumping through your veins and you immediately decided to try and fight your way out, if you couldn’t run.

 

You were lead into the living room, where Papyrus stood with his arms crossed. He narrowed his eyes, looking at the collar you wore.

 

“Is the collar really necessary?” He asked, looking at his brother.

 

“Eh,” Sans said, shrugging. “Its easier to control them with.”

 

“Sans, you dolt. It is a  _ human _ , not a dog!” 

 

Sans closed his eyes and stuck his hands in his jacket pockets, looking as if he could fall asleep any second.

 

“Alright then, human. I, the great Papyrus, soon-to-be- leader of the royal guard, is here to take you to Undyne. It was nice knowing you, but this is the end. You will die and your soul will be used to break the barrier.

 

The feeling in your gut grew stronger. You knew you couldn’t die here. It wasn’t a dream. It was real, and you were getting out of there alive.

 

“Before you take me, can I have some water?” You ask in an innocent and scared voice.

 

“Of course, human. The kitchen is right there,” Papyrus said, motioning to the room Sans went in when you escaped. You felt Sans watch you as you walked to the kitchen. You heart raced so fast it felt like it was going to burst out of your chest. You itched to survive.

 

You looked around and found a knife block, full of knives. You took all of them, and picked the most aerodynamic looking one and held it over their stove, making it red hot. You peeked around the corner, seeing Sans and Papyrus conversing. 

 

Without thinking, you threw the red hot knife as hard as you can at Sans. Before it hit him, he teleported out of the way, making it hit Papyrus instead. Sans looked surprised and scared, not realizing he even teleported. He looked at Papyrus, who was looking down at his chest. The knife was sticking out of it, making his armor sizzle. (Was it made of plastic?)

 

The two were silent, and you sprinted out of the kitchen and out the door. 

 

“ **_HUUUMAAAANN!!!_ ** ” You heard Papyrus scream in rage.

 

You slid in the snow, drifting into the igloo. You sprinted down the tunnel and ran to where the bridge was. You climbed down the fallen bridge, holding the knives in your mouth. The bridge didn’t extend all the way to the ground, so you leapt from it onto a ledge, making your way down the ravine. As soon as you were on the ground you sprinted in a random direction, heading into the cold wilderness. 

 

You stopped behind a tree, panting hard. You saw a flash of yellow in front of you, and you looked up, seeing a flower… with a face?

 

“Howdy! My name’s Flowey, Flowey the flower!” 

 

You back up and point a knife at it.

 

“H- hey! I only want to help! You’re getting chased by monsters, right? Cause you’re a human?”

 

“How… did you know?”

 

“Trust me, you’re not the first human to fall down here.”

 

The flower looked trustworthy, so you lowered your knife. In fact, you feel sick just using them, so you dropped them to the ground.

 

“What are you doing? You need those. In this world, it’s kill or be killed.”

 

“I dunno, I kinda feel bad about throwing a knife at Papyrus.”

 

“You  _ WHAT!? _ ” Flowey exclaimed. “Was the smiley trashbag there too?”

 

“You mean Sans?”

 

“Yeah, whatever. If you manage to piss those two off, there’s not much I can do for you, buddy.”

 

The flower squinted up at your neck, slightly tilting his head. “What’s that on your neck?”

 

You instinctively touch the collar, forgetting it was there. “Oh… it’s a collar Sans put on me to restrain me, I guess.”

 

You looked down and shuddered, feeling the freezing wind whip at your body.

 

Suddenly the tree behind you exploded, sending shards of bark raining down. You spun around to find Papyrus and Sans (who was holding himself in the air, lounging like he was on a hammock) staring right at you. Thousands of sharp bones materialized in the air one by one.

 

“Speak of the devil,” Flowey said, amused. 

 

“Flowey, help!” You pleaded.

 

“I’m just a flower, I can’t do anything!” 

 

“But you said-” With that, Flowey disappeared into the ground. You looked back at the two skeletons and saw that Sans had summoned giant monster skulls. 

 

You started to cry, having the feeling that made you stab Papyrus leave. “I’m sorry! Please, I don’t want to fight!”

 

“Then don’t,” Sans said grimly. The giant skulls charged up a beam and shot a giant laser beam at you, which you dodged out of the way from. Papyrus threw his bones at you, and you danced around in the snow, avoiding them. 

 

“Look, we can talk this through,” you panted as you ran across the ground, leaping and ducking. “I don’t know what came over me when I threw the knife at you!” You sidestepped as an energy beam blasted at you, burning your face as it went by.

 

“Likely story, human,” Papyrus said.

 

As you dodged, you realize you couldn’t keep this up forever. You had to think of something. Something to distract them with. You thought back to when you first met Sans, when he made that pun. Does he like puns?

 

You found a pause in their attacks, standing up and facing them. “Guys, come on, calm down. Nothing should get under your skin, you don’t have any!” God that was terrible.

 

The puns stunned the two skeletons. Papyrus looked enraged and Sans was trying his hardest not to smile.

 

You smiled, glad it worked. “I have to admit, your attacks have a skele- _ ton _ of power. I’d fight back, but  _ tibia  _ honest, I can’t bring myself to do it.” Sans’ face started turning red from how hard he was trying not to laugh. Papyrus started making angry noises, summoning more bones.

 

“Don’t be so heartless,” you gingerly said.

 

“NYEEEEHHH! CEASE WITH THE PUN MAKING, HUMAN!” Papyrus screamed. Sans was bent over, letting out strained laughter. He was trying to not laugh like his life depended on it, but was failing.

 

Papyrus summoned as many bones as he could, all dangerously sharp. You huffed and looked in dismay as your tactics didn’t work.

 

Sans still stood there, laughing. You wondered if he was okay.

 

Suddenly all of the bones raced towards you, making you dodge for your life.  _ It’s like one of those dance dance revolution games, but with my body _ , you thought. You sidestepped to the left and jumped, avoiding a particularly large bone. You started running away, leaping and ducking and sliding.

 

While you were dodging the bones, you tripped on a rock under the snow, making you fall to the ground. You looked up in terror as the bones raced toward you. You froze in fear, unable to move. You watched with your mouth agape as the attacks grew nearer.

 

You had just enough time to shut your eyes and coil in defense when you saw a bright white light through your eyelids. You opened your eyes, seeing nothing but white.  _ Is… Is this the afterlife?  _ You thought to yourself, looking around. You noticed you were standing, feeling ground beneath your feet, but seeing nothing. Not even a shadow. You turned around and saw the black Sans from before.

 

“Hey̵,͝ ̀k̡i͟ddo.̴ C̀ļose c͟a͡lĺ,̶ ͜huh̵?” He said, an amiable smile on his face.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is shorter than usual. I'm trying to rush getting chapters uploaded because I'll be very busy until around next Wednesday or Thursday. Again, if Error Sans' dialogue is too hard to read, just tell me and I'll write it normally. I just thought it fits well with his glitchy voice.  
> Also! I have decided the collar that UF Sans put on you is magically sealed, meaning nothing can take it off. I'm too lazy to go back and add it in.

“R͟em̡embe̷r̸ ͞anytḩín͝g͝?”

 

“Yeah, you…” You trailed off, looking at Sans. “Did you save my life?”

 

“Sure ̕di̸d.͏”

 

You stood there for a moment, letting everything sink in. “I have so many questions…” You said, almost pleadingly.

 

“S͘h҉oot.”

 

“Why are you Sans too? And why did you bring me here?” You looked off into what you thought was the distance. “Also, why is everything white? Where are we? And why do you look like Sans, but different, and act differently?”

 

Sans chuckled, his voice glitching.

 

“I̡'͜m ̀o͞ne of ̢ma̧n̴y. I'͞m t͘he͜ ̡ori̢g͡in̵al ̨S͡a̢nş.̛ Th҉e ́fi͝r͟s͟t. ͞T̢ha͜t is, unti̵l̡ ̸s̸om̸e҉o̡n͢e ̷m̨éssed͞ w͠it̸h̨ ͝th̵e ̧resets ͞t͞ǫo ̶man͜y ţi͘me͘s͠, creat̀in̵g͝ b̴u͘gs͟ ̴ìn the͏ ćo̴d͟e,͏ ̛thus̸ ̵c̵r͢ea͞ting d͝i̷f͜f͡ere̶n͞t͏ ͞u҉n͜iv̀e̢rs̴es ҉whére ev҉ery̡on͘e ̴yoù k͏now stil̶l ex̕i͜sts͞,̨ bu͏t̸ t͘hing̶s a̴re ͜sl̶i͜ghtl̸y̧ c̶h͠a͜nged.͝ Pèrs̴on͝a͝ļiti̵e҉s̕,̡ g͜o̴als,͜ ̨t́hings li͝ke̶ that̛.̵ ͠I'̡m E҉rr͟o͡r Sans.͞ ̢A͜nd yo҉u? Y͜ou'̕re͠ i̷n ̴t҉h͏e ̀whi͘t̷e ͜void̛,̛ ̸wh̨ere I'͘m͠ fo͏rce̷d to͟ ̡spen̢d̨ ͞a̡l̛l̢ of͜ ̀eternįt͡y doiǹg a͟bso̢lutel̡y noth͜i̴ng̴. Th̵at i͜s, un͟ti̷l ͠I̛ f̀o̕u͠n҉d o҉u͏t t͜h͜i̛s҉ n̡ea̧t̸ ̡li͠t͝tle͠ ̢m͠agic͢ ͞tric͢k͜,͢ an̢d͠ ͏fuc̀k͜ with̷ ͘w͜h͡ąt͏èv̛er̡ un̶iver̕se͡s a͏nd t̀iḿe̶l̨i͘n̢e͜s I want ҉t͡o̶.”

 

You suddenly felt very intimidated by Error, even though he seemed… not evil?

 

“But… why did you bring me here?”

 

Error’s face darkened, his pupils disappearing, making his eye sockets dark and hollow. He grinned widely, slightly lowering his head.

 

His voice became even more glitchy and distorted than usual. “Bȩcau͠śe̸ ̶you̢'r̡e ͠m͠y͞ ņe͘w͘ ҉t̡oy.͘ ̕Bei͞ng̡ ̴co͠o͡p͞e͡d͢ u̴p͞ ͡here̶ m͞ake̸s̵ a m͘on͏s͡te̸r͝ ̨g̶o͢ m͠ad, ̕you҉ ̛k͘n҉ow̷.”

 

You became frightened and you took a step back.  _ Not again _ , you thought.

 

Error disappeared and appeared right in front of you in the blink of an eye, leaning over you. He brought a hand up to your collar, lightly pulling on it with one finger.

 

“Ni͞c͜ȩ col̵la̡r.͡ ͡I̸t͢ ̧s̵u͟it͠s y̨o͠u,̡ dòn't ̧y̡ou̶ th͝i̛nk͠?̀”

 

You were speechless. Error had saved you and helped you understand what was going on, so you thought you could trust him.

 

“Sans, I…” You placed a hand on his, wanting to pull it away. You stared into his eyes, almost hypnotized by them. You couldn’t look away. Silently, you put your hand back down.

 

“So̷ ̨ob̡èdie͡nţ, ͝t͞oo,” Error laughed.

 

You still couldn’t break your gaze from his. You suddenly felt safe and willing to do anything for Error.

 

“W͘anna se̢e̷ a ma̴gic̨ ͡tr͡ick?͠”  He raised a hand, summoning blue strings. They wrapped around your wrists and lifted you into the air, waking you out of your stupor.

 

“W- what are you doing?” You asked, trying to free yourself from the bonds.

 

More blue strings grabbed your ankles and spread them apart. You blushed furiously.

 

Error’s became more distorted than normal. “I͘҉͘ ̨t̴̀͟ ̷̧͜͏'̵̢̕͡s̷̴͢ ͘͜͜͟͡ ̸̧B̛͠ ̡̕͡e͘͜͜ ͠͏Ȩ̸͘ ̢͘͢N̡͝͠ ̴͢͠͝ ͠͞҉҉s̴̨͜ ҉̵̛Ó̷̢̢ ̶͘ ̀͜͏̵͞l̵̢ ͢͠͏o̴͝ ̡͢͢͢͠Ņ́̕͢͠ ̵͘͝ǵ̸̶͡͏”, he growled, sounding primal and aching.

 

He reached for your chest, clawing downwards and ripping your shirt to threads. You whimpered in fear.

 

Error looked into your eyes and placed a hand on your cheek. “Hu̶s̶h̷ ̸no̷w, ͏hu͞man.̢ ͜Ob̸ey̨ ͟y͠our҉ ̸m͏a̵şt͏e̸r͝.͘”

 

He stared into your eyes for a long time and you tried looking away, to no avail. You felt the same longing as you did before. You relaxed your muscles, leaning into his touch. His irises changed colors, cementing your gaze. Your breathing became slow and steady.

 

“Y… yes, master…” You breathed out absent mindedly.

 

“G̸o͢o҉d ͠gir̵l.̷” He gently trailed his hand down your neck and to your breasts. He clawed your bra, ripping it to threads. He did the same with your jeans and panties, leaving you completely naked.

 

He kissed you passionately, holding you close with one arm and caressed the side of your face with the other hand. You had never felt such longing before. You kissed him deeply, revelling in his touch. 

 

Error broke the kiss, grazing your neck with his lips. He paused, noticing the hickey Underfell Sans gave you. He became enraged that another monster marked you as their own.

 

“W̵h͜o͢ ̶d͘iḑ ̷t̴h̸i̕s͠ ̡t҉o ̡y̨o͞u!̀?͞” He screamed, tightening the strings on your ankles and wrists.

 

You were still in a trance, barely understanding what he said. Your subconscious registered immediate threat, but you couldn’t do anything. “I’m sorry…” You mumbled. “Please don’t hurt me…”

 

“N̡ò,” he said, untying you and gently setting you on the floor. “I̷ wo̸n͟'t hut ̨y͟ou̧.̨ ͝Bu̴t wh͘e͠n ̢I̡ ͏f̕i͏n̷d͡ ͟t͏h̡e ̷o̡n̷e who hurt ͢yơu,̴ th͞e͞y̧'̛r͝ę going̷ ͏t̀o ̢ha̸v̛́͞ȩ̵ ̵̡a̧͝  **b̛͜͠ a̸͜͟͞ d̷͠ ̷̀͢͟t̕̕ i̴̧̢̛͞ m̵̡͞͡ e̷͜** .̸̶” He growled, emphasising the last few words.

 

You laid there on the floor, disappointed you couldn’t be one with Error. Your mind was hazy, and you felt slight euphoria, but something nagged at the back of your mind to wake up. 

 

Error’s demeanor completely changed. He looked spacy, as if he was battling emotions. “A̸l͏right, ͠kid. I'm ̕s͏endin̛ģ ҉y͜ou ̸som͏e͝wher̡e͘ ͡sa̕f̸e͜. ̡I͝ n̶eéd͞ ̡t͢o̶ ̧t͢a̷ke c̨ar͜e of s̨óm̢et͜h͏i͜n̡g.”

 

Error raised a hand, pointing it into the white nothingness. A hole opened up, revealing something purple. You couldn’t see it that well. You wished he didn’t have to send you away. He scooped you up in his arms and walked through the portal. You shut your eyes tight and pressed your face into his chest to avoid being blinded.

 

Your eyes refused to open. You felt Error gently and carefully set you on the ground. He stood there, watching you for a few moments before leaving.

 

You felt extremely dizzy and lightheaded. Every instinct in your body screamed to wake up, but it felt like you were being dragged downward. Everything felt heavy. You managed to weakly turn over onto your stomach, wanting to push yourself up, but not having the strength to do so. “Someone…” you said quietly. “Please… help…” A tear escaped your eye as you blacked out.

 

After what felt like forever being trapped in the dark abyss, you felt a gentle nudge at the side of your cheek. You swatted it away and rolled onto your side, grumbling something about not wanting to wake up.

 

You heard excited chatter that seemed very far away. “It IS a human!” You heard someone yell. You curled into a ball and covered your ears.

 

You felt a warm, gentle hand on your shoulder. “My child, are you okay?” You heard a soothing voice say. You scrunched your face and pushed yourself up, rubbing your eyes. 

 

There was a silence before the first voice spoke again. “It’s NAKED!” This managed to snap you back. You opened your eyes and instinctively covered your chest.

 

Looking up, you saw a white monster kneeling next to you. It looked like a goat. Behind her was a tall, skinny monster with long red hair. That one looked like… a… fish? You squinted your eyes, wondering if you were having a weird dream.

 

“My name is Toriel,” the white monster said. The one behind her said nothing, looking excited yet disgusted.

 

Toriel spun around to glare at her. “O- oh! My name’s Undyne. Nice to meet ya!”

 

Toriel looked back at you, making sure you weren’t hurt. “Come here.” She picked you up with utmost care. You felt like you were carried forever, until she came to a halt inside a house. 

 

You looked around, noticing it looked normal like Sans’ and Papyrus’ house. 

 

Toriel brought you into what looked like a kid’s room, setting you on the bed. Toriel covered you up and rifled through a wardrobe.

 

“Hey,” you said quietly, trying to focus on something, still dizzy. “This place reminds me of Sans’ room.”

 

Both Toriel and Undyne froze. Toriel looked mortified. Undyne ran between you and Toriel, looking angry. She was in a fighting stance. 

  
“ _ How do you know Sans, punk!? _ ”


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so sorry this is such a short chapter ;-; Like I said, I'm super busy, I'm writing this during my sleeping hours so I'm gonna be more tired tomorrow than I am right now (whichis hella) u.u Anyway I'm trying to get chapters in as much as I can, even if they're super short, but normal chapters every couple of days should resume sometime next week. I also fudged up the frickin plot so there's gonna be a lot of flip flopping so I apologize. It took a lot of brainpower to think of a way to fix it without drastically changing everything >.

Seeing Undyne snap like that scared you, but you were still too hazy to react well. You covered your face with the blanket Toriel covered you with. 

“That’s enough, Undyne,” Toriel said, getting up and placing a hand on her shoulder. “Let the child speak.” 

“But Tori, it knew Sans!” Undyne lowered her stance hesitantly.

“Yes, but look, you scared the poor thing. If it was anything like Chara, it wouldn’t cower like that.”

Toriel knelt next to your bed. She gently removed the blanket covering your face. “How do you know Sans?”

You looked at Toriel for a long time. She looked kind and gentle, like a mom. She gave you a patient smile, urging you to answer.

“Well…” You started. You were scared. Underfell Sans had warned about other monsters seeing you, and both he and Papyrus were extremely aggressive towards you and each other. Toriel was nice, but so was Error at the beginning. Undyne was pretty aggressive too. You didn’t know who to trust anymore.

You couldn’t think too well. You were dizzy and your mind felt like jello.

“I know  _ two  _ Sans… They hurt me, and one of them had super powers,” You said, trying to sound intelligent and coherent. “But they both looked different from each other.”

Toriel looked very concerned.

“TWO Sans? But Sans would never hurt anyone!” Undyne shouted.

“I know, Undyne. Maybe it’s best we let Sans talk to the child after it rests.”

You grumbled, tired of hearing the monsters refer to you as an ‘it’. 

“I’m a giirrll…” You mumbled, turning over in the bed.

Toriel laughed quietly. She got up and retrieved some clothes from the wardrobe- a striped sweater and shorts, as well as shoes she thought might fit you.

“These clothes used to belong to someone else, but I bet he wouldn’t mind if I lent them to you,” Toriel said with a small pang of sadness. She set them on the foot of the bed.

“Who, Asriel?” Undyne said rather insensitively.

Toriel hid a scathing look. “Yes, Undyne. Let’s leave the human for now. She needs to get some rest.”

They both walked out of the room, leaving you alone. You made a note of how comfortable the bed was, making falling asleep no hard task.

  
  


When you awoke, you felt better. You didn’t remember where you were at first though, making you jolt into a sitting position. The blanket slid down you, exposing your bare chest. You looked down, puzzled. “Where-?” You felt a tightness around your neck and touched it, feeling a collar. As you tugged on it, you remembered what happened. You remember submitting against your will to Error, being raped by Underfell Sans, the whole nine yards.

You looked at the clothes Toriel set out for you. You got dressed, wishing you had something more under the clothes. You walked out of the room and peered down a hallway. You heard Toriel and Undyne talking, as well as two new voices. You reluctantly walked down the hallway towards them.

“Ah, my child! Come here, I wish for you to meet someone.” Halfway there, two figures turned around to look at you, making you stop dead in your tracks. It was Sans and Papyrus. A third, smaller figure turned and looked at you too, smiling excitedly. It was a kid.  A  _ human  _ kid. You couldn’t tell if it was a boy or a girl, for some reason. They wore similar clothes as you.

“Hey there, kiddo. That sweater looks  _ stripe _ -ing on you,” Sans said, grinning at you.

You went completely numb, feeling sick. 

“Sans, look at what you’ve done! Your terrible pun has made the human fall ill!” Papyrus said, throwing his arms towards you and glaring at Sans.

You swallowed hard, trying to regain yourself. They weren’t going to hurt you. You repeated that in your head several times.

“She must be shy!” Undyne shouted.

Undyne ran next to you, throwing an arm around your shoulders, pulling you close to her. “Well have no fear, human! I will be your  _ best friend _ !” Undyne was grinning widely.

“Thank you,” you said slowly, trying to not sound weirded out.

“So kid,” Sans said, making you feel uneasy. “Tori told me you need to talk with me about somethin’.”

“Y- yeah,” you replied, rubbing your arm.

“If you’ll excuse us ladies,” Sans said, walking into a study.

“ _ HEY _ !” Papyrus shouted.

You followed Sans into the room, feeling sicker than you were before. Sans sat down on a couch, lounging on it like he lived there.

You stood in the center of the room, looking at the ground. There was a long silence. You didn’t even know how to begin telling this Sans what happened. 

“I’m scared,” you said, trying to fight back tears. “Why’s that? I don’t bite.” Sans looked at you, patting the couch next to him. You sat down next to him. 

“No, n- not of you…” You began. “I’m confused and worried and scared and I just,” You had to pause to stop yourself from crying. 

“It’s okay, kiddo. Start from square one. How do you know more than one of me?”

You sighed shakily. “All I remember is waking up in a cave with glowing waterfalls, and I was really beat up. A red version of you found me and started throwing me against the walls and the ceiling and floor by magic or something. And then he-” your throat formed a knot, making you cough, forcing tears out. “He put this collar on me and… hurt me in ways I don’t ever want to remember again in my life. He and a red Papyrus told me they were going to bring me to Undyne to kill me and use my soul to break the barrier, but I escaped, and they found me and started attacking me,” You started belting everything out, tears falling down your face. “And I tripped and fell in the snow and I was about to die but another Sans brought me to a place he called the white void and he looked like you but he was all glitchy and scary and he did something to my mind like hypnotized me or something, and he was about to hurt me as well when he saw this,” You tugged on your sweater to reveal the hickey Underfell Sans gave you. “Which is what the red Sans gave me and then he went to do something so he sent me here.”

Sans looked extremely perturbed but said nothing, letting you cry.

You dried your face, sniffling. “He called the place with the red version of you Underfell, and his name was Error Sans. He said that he’s been sending me to different universes before Underfell, but I don’t remember.”

Sans shifted in his seat. “Well, that’s no bueno.” He was unusually quiet, making you suspect he knew something. “But don’t you worry. No one is going to hurt you here, alright? You’re safe and sound with us, kiddo.”

You looked at him, hurt. “Can’t you do anything? He’s going to bring me back there and defile me again, and- what if he sends me back to Underfell? I could die!”

Sans rubbed the base of his skull. “Alright, look. I can’t do anything right now, but here’s the deal: if he does take you again, try to get as much information as you can from him, find out what he really wants. It sounds like he’s screwing around with the timelines, and if that is the case, I know a way to stop it.”

“Why can’t you do it now?” You asked impatiently.

“Because…” He sighed. “It could end up destroying the multiverse as we know it, killing us and the other versions of ourselves. I need to know for sure what his intentions are.”

You looked at the floor, feeling sick. It sounded like the best plan there was, but you still didn’t like the sound of it. “So I just wait?”

“Guess so. But hey, it’s fun here, we can go to Grillby’s and make snowmen and I could even teach you how to fight,” he said with a smile.

You grimaced at the word ‘fight’. “No thanks, I’m not a fighter.”

“Just like Frisk, eh?”

“Who?” You asked, looking at him.

“The kid that was with Paps and I. They’re all hugs and smiles. Refuses to fight.”

You shifted uncomfortably in your seat, distracted by your troubling thoughts. “I appreciate the offer, but I’d rather just sit in the room Toriel put me in until I’m taken.”

Sans made a noise of disagreement. “Nope. If there’s one thing I know how to do, is have a good time, so you have no choice but to hang out with my bro and I, okay?”

You looked at him, deciding whether or not to go. It couldn’t hurt, but you didn’t want to be taken away if you get too attached. Error could also hurt Sans or Papyrus and you didn’t want that.

“I’ll think about it.”

“Sounds good. Papyrus, Frisk, and I are heading back to Snowdin, just give me a call when you’re ready.”

“Aye aye, captain,” You said with a small smile.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You agree to hang out with Sans, Papyrus, and Frisk. You and Sans have one too many drinks ans wreak havoc in the underground. Sans might be developing feelings for you. A small bit of fluff at the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! Also, there's alcohol consumption in this chapter, so if you don't want to read about it, I've included a summary. Drinking starts when you and Sans get to Grillby's.
> 
> ***WARNING WARNING WARNING!!***: Seriously, DO. NOT. do what the you in the story did. DO NOT drink everclear. DO NOT take multiple shots as fast you can. For the love of all that is good, please don't do it, it just spells disaster. I've had first hand experiences with alcohol, and that's not a good idea. Especially everclear. It's literally like taking an alcohol swab from the doctor's and sucking on it.  
> Fireball is okay though.  
> But only if you're of age and drink responsibly.  
> And if you've just now heard about it and go to try it and someone asks how you heard of it, it wasn't me. >u>

After Sans, Papyrus, and Frisk went home, you took a long bath. You filled the water nearly to the brim and sunk down, relishing the warmth. You stared at the bubbles swirling in the water and considered calling Sans sooner than expected. If there was another human, especially a kid, who has gone unharmed down here, it shouldn’t be bad. You vaguely remember Error saying something about this place being safe, too. You sighed, making ripples in the water. 

 

When you finished your bath, you found Toriel sitting in an arm chair. You asked if you could call Sans.

“Why, of course! Did you change your mind? You’ll find that spending time with those three will lift your spirits,” Toriel said, handing you a cell phone. She had Sans’ contact pulled up, and you called him.

 

“Oh hey Tori,” Sans said happily.

“Actually, it’s me,” you said.

“Oh, cool. Think you’re ready to hang out with us?”

“Yeah, I promise I won’t be a downer the whole time, I just have to get used to the fact that your or Papyrus won’t try to kill me,” you laughed.

“Nah, don’t worry about that, kiddo. Be there in a sec.”

 

He hung up and you heard a knock at the door.

“That must be Sans!” Toriel said, smiling.

“But how did he-”

Toriel got up and answered the door. Sure enough, Sans was there, looking more excited than usual.

_ Can this one teleport too? _ You wondered if all the Sans in the multiverse could. You haven’t seen Error teleport like the other two could, but you wouldn’t be surprised.

Toriel and Sans chatted for a minute, mostly Sans promising he wouldn’t get you hurt to Toriel.

“Alright, kiddo. Ready?”

“I- I guess,” you said, wondering if you should bring anything with you.

You stepped out of the door, saying goodbye to Toriel.

Sans led you a good distance from Toriel’s house before stopping, looking at you. “It’s a long way to my place, but I know a shortcut. Take my hand.” He held out his hand, smiling reassuringly.

You hesitantly took it.

“You might wanna close your eyes for a sec.”

You closed your eyes and you felt a swirling wind whip around you and Sans, and a blue light flashed across your eyelids. You felt yourself tighten your grip onto Sans’. When the wind died down, you opened your eyes.

You were in the same house Underfell Sans brought you to.

“HUMAN!” Papyrus shouted from the kitchen, walking to greet you. Frisk trotted behind him.

You couldn’t process their presences. The familiar house in which you were held prisoner brought back bad memories and you felt extremely dizzy and lightheaded. You started to panic, letting go of Sans’ hand and backing away, breathing rapidly and shallowly.

“Hey, you okay?” Sans said, looking concerned. He took a step toward you.

“I-” You started to say something but fell backwards.

Sans quickly moved forward to catch you.

“Sans, is the human alright? Was I too loud?”

“Nah man, she just… She’s been through a lot. I shouldn’t have brought her here so quickly.”

Sans brushed some hair out of your face. You came to, blinking hard.

“Wha-” You looked up at Sans, who still looked concerned.

“Hey, it’s okay, I’m not gonna hurt you, no one is. You’re safe. I promise. See?” He lifted your head towards Papyrus who smiled.

“Have no fear, human! We aim to have fun, not to harm others!” Frisk made a noise of agreement.

You slightly teared up, happy you weren’t in harm’s way anymore. You quickly rubbed your eyes. “I’m okay, Sans. Your house just reminded me of…” You looked at Papyrus and Frisk, wondering if Sans told them about what happened to you. “Another house.”

Sans set you down on your feet. “We were just about to go to Grillby’s, wanna come?”

Having nothing else to do, you agreed.

“YES!” Papyrus rejoiced, picking Frisk up and putting them on his shoulders. “Let’s go!” He happily walked out of the house without another word.

“Hehe. Guess we oughta follow them, huh?”   
Sans looked at you and smiled, and you looked back, feeling… happy. For the first time.

You smiled. “Yeah, race you to them!” You darted towards the door.

Sans smirked and followed suit, matching your stride and keeping up with you.

You looked at Sans who was grinning mischievously at you. You picked up the pace when you ran into the back of Papyrus’ legs, causing you, him, and Frisk to fall. Sans caught Frisk by diving into the snow. 

All of you looked stunned when you broke the silence by laughing. “I’m  _ snow  _ sorry,” you said through your gasps of air.

Frisk and Sans started laughing, but Papyrus didn’t like the joke at all.

“Come on, Paps, don’t be so cold hearted,” Sans said, grinning.

“I am going to Grillby’s where there are no annoying puns!” He scooped up Frisk, who made disappointed grabby hands at you and Sans, and walked away.

You and Sans followed them, both you and him trying your hardest to stop laughing.

You sat down in between Papyrus and Sans at the bar. Papyrus turned up his nose with a “Hmpf.”

You looked at Sans, worried you might have upset Papyrus. “Don’t worry kid, he’s fine. He just likes to be dramatic.”

Frisk sat next to Papyrus and waved at you. You waved back as Sans shifted in his seat, rubbing the back of his skull.

“Hey, I know we practically just met and all, but, uh… How competitive are ya?”

You looked at Sans with a cocky smirk. “More than you, I bet.”

Sans lowered his arm and smirked back. “Good. Because I challenge you to a drinking contest.”

You blinked a couple times. “A drinking contest?”

Sans leaned back in his chair with a smug look on his face. “Yup. But if humans can’t hold their liquor, all you have to do is say so, and admit defeat.”

You tried to remember your alcohol tolerance, or if you even  _ liked  _ alcohol. You came to the conclusion it couldn’t be that bad. 

“Alright, I accept. I’m about to wipe that grin off your face so fast, it’ll give you whiplash.”

Sans tilted his head. “Oh yeah?” He motioned the bartender, who, to your surprise, was on fire. “Hey Grillbz, how about a few shots, eh?” You assumed the man on fire was Grillby. Grillby paused wiping a glass and raised an eyebrow.

“Come on, it’ll be fine. I’m not the one getting drunk.”

Grillby curiously looked at you. He shrugged and poured four shots, lighting them on fire. He juggled them between his fingers before sliding them to you. You were amazed at how effortlessly he did it. Judging by the look on Sans’ face, he’s seen it a dozen times.

“Uh, be sure to blow out the fire before drinking it. Trust me.”

Papyrus looked over, noticing you and Sans holding shots. “SANS, WHAT IN THE NAME OF SPAGHETTI ARE YOU TWO DOING!?”   
Sans held his drink up to his mouth, still on fire. He looked at Papyrus with a look that said, “Bite me.”

“Bestill the flame in thine heart,” Sans said as he blew the fire out and tipped the shot down his mouth.

“SAAAANS! I don’t even HAVE a heart!” Frisk started giggling. 

Sans motioned for you to drink yours as well, eagerly waiting a reaction. You blew yours out and threw your head back, swallowing it all in one go.

“NOT YOU TOO, HUMAN! NYEEEHHH!” Papyrus picked up Frisk and walked out.

The alcohol burned inside you, feeling as if it made your throat constrict. You thought maybe you didn’t blow the fire out completely. It felt as if your ears and nose were spouting fire. You coughed, clearing your throat. “What  _ was  _ that?”

Sans was leaning his head against his hand on the bar, smiling at you. “Fireball mixed with a bit of Everclear. Thinking of wimping out?” 

You looked down and put a hand on your stomach. It had a nice warmth inside it. You looked back up at Sans and grinned. “You wish.”

“Atta girl,” Sans said, picking up another shot and handing it to you.

You blew out the fire and slammed it before Sans could even blow his out. He looked at you, surprised. “Oh, it’s  _ on _ , kiddo.”

You smirked, challenging him. He doused the flame and drank it.

“Yo Grillby, another round, but not as strong. I don’t want the human to die.” Grillby nodded and started pouring shots.

You looked over at Sans. “Hey, where does the alcohol go, since… y’know…”

Sans just closed his eyes lazily and shrugged.

  
  


Shot after shot, you started to feel tipsy. You noticed Sans started to have a slight blue shade on his face. Was he… blushing?

“Think you can handle more?” He asked, noticing you were looking at him. “Can  _ you? _ ”

Sans chuckled, leaning back in his chair. “I have the strongest alcohol tolerance out of any monster in the underground, of  _ course  _ I can handle more. Keep ‘em comin’, Grillbz.”

You took a shot that was a vibrant green color. It tasted wonderful, like an apple from God’s personal garden. “Whoa. I want more of this.”

Sans looked at you, slightly concerned. “Uhh, no you don’t. That stuff’s really strong. Can you not feel it?”

“I think my mouth and throat were scalded beyond repair when I took that first shot,” You said, wondering if Sans was just pulling your leg about it being strong.

“Well, if you insist. That’s what’s gonna make you lose, kiddo. Don’t say I didn’t warn ya.”

Grillby sat out a small platter filled with the green shots. You counted 10.

“Hey, hey Sans,” you excitedly said.

“Hm?”

“First one to down 5 shots wins. The winner gets, um…”

“Winner gets to wear Paps’ uniform!” Sans blurted.

You started laughing uncontrollably. You imagined Sans wearing Papyrus’ uniform, but since Papyrus had a good three or four feet on Sans, the chest piece would cover his whole body.

“It wouldn’t fit,” you said between laughs.

“No, but it’d be funny,” Sans said with a wide grin.

You finally stopped laughing and picked up a drink. “Ready?”

“The question is, kid, are  _ you  _ ready?”   
“Shut up and drink your shot, Sans,” you said with a big smile.

Sans grinned and you did your shot at the same time as him.

You quickly picked up your second, downing it with ease. It looked Sans wasn’t having any difficulty either.

You picked up two and downed them both in a couple small gulps, which slowed you down because it started to burn. You picked up your fifth and downed it as best you can. You started coughing and wheezing and you fell out of your chair. Sans started laughing.

“Are you okay? I think we tied.”

You started drooling and you couldn’t catch your breath. You ran outside for fresh air, and as soon as you stepped foot outside, you puked.

Sans came behind you and slightly stumbled into the snow, giggling.

“I  _ tooold  _ you it was strong. But look at you now, you’re all  _ thrown  _ up.”

“Shut it, skeleton,” you slurred.

You stopped puking and stood up, looking at Sans. He was blushing harder now, and not standing still. You weren’t standing still either.

Both you and Sans stared at each other for a long time, a grin ever so slowly spreading on your faces.

“I think you’re drunk,” You and Sans said at the same time.

“No you are,” You and Sans said.

You both started laughing. “Hey, I know something fun we can do,” Sans said with a grin.

He grabbed your hand and you were teleported in front of a lab. He unsteadily walked inside and you followed. He ducked and motioned for you to do the same, holding a finger up to his mouth, urging you to be quiet. He walked up a small flight of stairs.

You wondered why there wasn’t anyone here. Or why Sans was making you sneak around. You focused on following Sans, but it felt like the world was tipping.

Upstairs, it looked like someone had a collection of anime paraphernalia. Posters hung on the wall, figurines sat on tables, manga lined the bookshelves. Sans straightened himself in front of a poster with a group of teenage boys in school uniforms. He took out a marker from his pocket, started giggling, and started drawing on the faces. He paused, dug another marker from his pocket, and handed it to you.

It took you a second to register what he wanted you to do. You looked at Sans drawing a mustache on someone you couldn’t tell was a boy or a girl.

You smiled and started doing the same to a figure of a girl with wolf ears.

Suddenly you heard footsteps coming up the stairs and Sans quickly grabbed your hand and you were teleported in what looked like the kitchen of a fast food place. He found a box of frozen hot dogs and stuck a handful in each eye socket and held out his arms, smiling with his mouth open. You tried stifling your laughter as best you could, causing tears to form in your eyes.

“Hey human, did you see the movie about the hot dog? It was an Oscar  _ wiener _ .”

You doubled over, in pain from laughing so hard but not making any noise.

“I’m gonna be  _ frank  _ with you.” You looked up and saw Sans posing provocatively (with the hot dogs still in his eye sockets) with a bag of hot dog buns resting on his butt. “I want you to touch my buns.”

You couldn’t hold back any longer, laughing as hard as you could. You had tears running down your face and you could feel a six pack forming.

“Oh my god, Sans!” You wheezed.

Suddenly the door leading out of the kitchen burst open and someone and started to yell at you and Sans just as he grabbed your hand and teleported you away.

You teleported back into Sans’ house. He led you upstairs to Papyrus’ room. With a grin, he slowly opened the door and peeked inside. Papyrus was fast asleep on his bed, laying on his stomach. He crept over to him and wrote “doof” on the back of Papyrus’ armor.

 

Hours passed with you and Sans causing chaos and teleporting around. Sans had finally teleported you to a dark, rocky beach. It reminded you of the cave where you first met Underfell Sans. In the distance you could see a castle, illuminated by the water. You looked next to you to find Sans on the ground, lounging with his hands behind his head. You laid next to him, looking at glowing dots above you.

“Are those stars?” You asked.

“Nah. We’re underground, remember? Those are glow worms.”

“Huh. Neat.”

A long time passed and you felt incredibly tired. You looked over at Sans, who looked asleep. You carefully inched closer to him and put your head on his chest. For some reason he felt warm, and you relished it. Sans rested a hand on your back.

You sighed happily and fell asleep.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
> ...  
> Sup.  
> So, uh. It's gonna get pretty dark and gruesome in the next chapter. Hopefully starting next chapter I can return to my normal chapter length and upload time. I have somewhere to be in an hour so I kinda rushed this (I wrote this in like, an hour) so i didn't revise it.  
> But damn.  
> Error is pissed tf off.

“Nnngh… fuck…” You woke up with a headache from hell. You could barely open your eyes because the light seared them. You tried swallowing but it felt like your mouth was a desert. You rubbed your head and sat up. Suddenly you were aware you were in a bed. Opening your eyes as wide as you could without going blind, you realized you were in Sans’ room. Sans laid in the middle of the room, sprawled out and looking quite uncomfortable.

“Sans?” you croaked out.

No response.

You stumbled out of the bed and knelt next to Sans, gently shaking him.

“Sans... Sans. Wake up.”

Sans shot up and got to his feet, summoning a gaster blaster. He looked scared and was breathing heavy.

“No, no! It’s okay, you’re home,” you worriedly said.

Sans looked at you and the gaster blaster disappeared. He fell to his knees, suddenly in pain. He held his head, groaning. “Ugh, what the hell happened?”

“I don’t know, I don’t remember much after I threw up outside of Grillby’s,” you said, covering your face from the light.

Sans paused for a moment, trying to remember. “Heh. I remember now. We pulled a ton of pranks and then…” He stopped, looking around. He looked concerned.

“And then what?”

“We crashed at a beach in Waterfall, but I don’t remember coming back here.”

You furrowed your brow, trying to remember anything.

Right on cue, Papyrus opened the door, looking like a stern mother.

“It is a good thing you two are up,” he said, crossing his arms. “Do you have any idea what you two  _ did  _ last night? Do you know what kind of trouble you caused?”

Sans chuckled quietly.

“Sans, this is no laughing matter! You could have gotten the human hurt!  _ You  _ could have gotten hurt! It’s a good thing I found you two.”

Papyrus saw your apologetic expression and his face softened.

“Do you need anything?”

“Waaaatteeeerrr,” Sans croaked out dramatically, falling on the ground.

Papyrus turned to leave and you and Sans saw “doof” still written on his armor. Sans started giggling and you couldn’t help but grin.

When Papyrus was gone, you laid down next to Sans. You closed your eyes hard, blocking as much light as you could. There was an awkward silence. You thought maybe Sans remembered you falling asleep on him.

“Did you have fun?” he asked.

You looked over at him. He was smiling at you with half-lidded eyes.

“Yeah. Who won the contest?”

“I think it was a tie,” he said with a smile. “Do you remember anything?”

“I remember drawing on little figurines and you sticking hot dogs in your eye sockets.”

Sans laughed, more at remembering his own jokes than anything. “Anything else?”

“Uhhh…” The only thing you remembered was falling asleep on him, but you didn’t want to say it. “Not really.”

Papyrus walked in with water and plates of spaghetti. “I brought you two water and spaghetti, because I, the  _ great  _ Papyrus, master spaghetti cook, can make a dish so amazing, it will cure anything! I also sent Frisk to get pie from Toriel for you two.”

Suddenly you felt a twang of sickening guilt. You didn’t want Toriel to know you got drunk. She felt like a mom and you didn’t want her to be disappointed.

“Thanks bro, you’re a life saver,” Sans said, taking water from him.

“I know I am. No more hijinks, alright?” He handed you water and a plate of spaghetti.

“Uh huh,” Sans said.

“Wow Papyrus, this looks really good,” you said, looking up at him in amazement.

“Why thank you, human. I pride myself in being the best at making spaghetti.”

Papyrus patted your head and left.

As you ate, you felt incredibly better. “Is this magic spaghetti? Why do I feel so much better?”

Sans took a sip of water. “Eh. Monsters don’t usually eat for the same reasons humans do. It’s more like… medicinal? I guess.”

You thought about it a moment and realized it made sense. Kind of.

“Hey kiddo, you should get some rest.” Sans got up, holding out a hand to help you get up as well. “I need to do some things, but I’ll be back before you know it. I’m… sorry I got you tangled up in so many shenanigans. I promise you won’t get in any sort of trouble. I’m also sorry I got you so drunk.” He smiled sheepishly.

“Don’t worry about it,” you smiled comfortingly. “I wanted to. It was a lot of fun.”

“If you say so. See you in a bit, kiddo.”

Sans started walking away and you felt a sudden feeling. You weren’t sure what it was. Like a mixture of desire and longing, like you missed him already.

“Sans-” you reached out and gently grabbed his hand. He turned around, looking kind of surprised. 

“Ye-” Before he could finish, you hugged him tightly, burying your face into his chest. It took him a second to register what you did, and he hugged you back, resting his chin on your head. 

You were in the embrace for a long time, feeling happy and grateful and safe. You could feel your heart soar and you pressed your face a little harder into his chest. He tightened his hug and you felt tears pinpricking the corners of your eyes from joy. You noted he smelled really good, like being in the middle of a pine tree forest on a cold winter night, with the scent of a fireplace mingling on his clothes. Sans placed a gentle yet firm hand on the middle of your back, pulling you closer to him. He felt so warm for a skeleton.

Sans broke the hug, looking at you with a soft smile. He was blushing a little. “H- human, I…” He avoided eye contact and started to blush harder. He suddenly kissed you, making your heart race. He quickly left the room, very flustered and blushing hard.

Feeling stunned, you stood there, not sure what to do. Did Sans share the same feelings you had towards him? He must.

Regaining your composure, you settled down in Sans’ bed. You sighed deeply, closing your eyes and smiling. You were happy and content.

  
  
  


Just as you were about to fall asleep, you saw a bright flash of white. You opened your eyes to see Error standing in front of his portal, looking jaded yet irritated.

You groggily rubbed your eyes, not being able to process what was happening. Error stepped out of his portal and walked over to you.

“S̕ùp̨, ͠k̢id̢d̢o,” he said, patting your head. “Y͘o͏u͡'̕r͡ȩ ͡c̶omi͡n' ͞wi͏t͡h͟ m͏e.̀”

“Nuh…” you sleepily groaned, turning around.

“Yep҉.” Error picked you up in a bridal carry with your blanket still wrapped around you. 

“N- no!” You tried fighting back, but the blanket prevented you from doing so.  _ “SANS! _ ” You called out. You heard rapid footsteps up the stairs and towards the room. Error was stepping into the portal when Sans burst through the door, looking concerned. When he saw you being taken away, he gasped and ran for you, but it was too late. Error turned his head to give Sans a smug grin before closing the portal, leaving Sans alone in his room.

Sans started hyperventilating. “P- ‘PYRUS!” He ran out of his room. “PAPYRUS! The human is gone!”

“What do you mean?” Papyrus looked up from a book he was reading. Seeing the extreme distress on his brother’s face, he looked concerned.

“I- I don’t know man. Look, I can’t tell you everything right now, but there’s another version of me from an alternate universe who found the human first and has been messing with her, that’s why she showed up here so suddenly, a- and now he’s taken her away!”

“...Oh,” Papyrus said.

Sans made a noise of frustration and teleported himself away.

\---

You struggled in the blanket, trying to free yourself. “Stop̀ strugg̡l̸ìn̷g̛.̴” Error placed you on the ground and you managed to free yourself. You jumped to your feet and stared at him. “I wanna go back.”

“N̕o ̨can͠ ̛d͝o.͢ ̶Y͜o̷u͢'͟re͟ ̕mi̵n̷e, ͜r̶emem̢ber? I sèn͠t̴ ̡ýou tò t̛h̀at u͠ni͜ve͘r͢s̸e̶ s̡o n͝o̧ on͟e̛ wou̧ld́ ̨f́ućk u͏p͏ ̢my ̀p̡ro҉p̴e͠r͟ty, ̴n͡ǫt so͜ ͟y͞o͏u͘ ͜cou͢l̀d ma̡k̛e҉ ̷frie͟nd͘s̛ ̨w͜i͜tḩ the ͏go̷o͟dy͠-̛tw͞o͜-shoes̨ mon͞s̕te͜r̷s tha͏t͢ ĺíve ̢in ̵i̛t͢.҉” 

Your hands started to tremble and your throat started to ache. 

“D̕on̸'̧t̴ ̢t͝el̕l̕ ̴m͏e ̷yo͟u fơr̕got̶ ́how ͞m͠uch yǫú wante͜d͜ ͏m̡e͟ ͠last t͡i̵me we w͠er͝e͟ t͘og̛et̢h̛er. ͢D̛o͝ I͠ ha͞v̶e̷ ͜to ̢r͏e̵miǹd͠ ͏y͡o͡u?͏” Error walked forward towards you and you took a step back. Suddenly blue strings appeared and tied you in place to invisible objects. You were stuck and couldn’t move.

“Go to hell, fucktard.” You shot knives at Error with your glare.

“O̶o͢oh, yóu'v̸e g̵ott͘en ̨feist̢y.̕” He walked up to you and got in your face, smirking with half-lidded eyes. You scowled and turned your head to look away. He gently grabbed your chin and turned it so you’d face him.

You spat in his face, making him recoil and groan in disgust. He wiped your saliva off his face and slapped you.

“List͟e̢n,͝ hum͝a̵n. Yo̸u͢'re g̸oi̧ńg to̧ ̀fu͜c͘k̴i͝ng ͘ob̵e̴y me, ͝uǹde͝rs̸ta̴nd? I͢ ̶w̨i͜lĺ b̡re̶ak̨ yo͏ų i̛f ̷it́'s̀ t̀h̡e la͠şt͠ ̀th̢i͏n̡g I͝ ̢d̶o̶.̶ ̵I͜'̷m ve̴ry paţi̸e͠nt and̨ ̀I͝  _ ̶ąl̷wa͜y͢ś  _ g͟e͘t ̡w̸haţ ̛I͘ waǹt.”

You slowly lifted your head to look at him, smirking. “Blow me.”

Error tightened the strings on your wrists, cutting into the skin and drawing blood. 

“ **Yo̵u̴̵͠'͝͞v̡̕҉e̶̢͟ m͢a̷d҉͏é͜ ́͞a͝ ̛͞t͢e̕r͞r̕͠i̷͠b̢́͜l̴̡e ͘҉̸m̡̨͘ì͘͠s͏͠ta̡͜ke̕.͜** ” 

His voice was more distorted than normal, anger dripping from his words like venom.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [infinite screeching into the void]  
> I'm so sorry this is late, I hit a HUGE writer's block with this.  
> Anyway, I wanted to thank all of you who enjoy my story and gave it kudos and bookmarks and whatnot! ilysm uwu  
> WARNING: There is hardcore torture in this chapter, so if you don't like that stuff, I'll put a summary at the bottom!

You struggled against your binds, refusing to look him in the eye. You remembered looking him in the eyes hypnotized you during the last time you were with him. You decided you weren’t going to give him the satisfaction he wanted. He’d get bored of you and send you away after that, right?

Error raised his hand. The white void changed into what looked like a dark cement basement. You were strapped horizontally to a wooden table. Across from you was a wall of solid cement that looked old and decrepit. Water pipes lined the wall here and there, to your left was a wooden shelf lined with various sinister-looking tools and chemicals. Above you was a singular lamp, focusing its light on you. You could hear a small fire crackling some distance behind you. To your right stood Error.

“Pŗe͠tty n҉ea҉t́,͟ ̷hu̶h̵, ki͡dd͡o͜?” You glared at him.

“A̛n͏y̸wa̡y. Th̛i̡s ͟i̕s so̡m̀e̛w̨h̀a̷t͟ ͝o̢f an͜ il̸l͜us̸i̛ón͠. ̀T̨hink òf ̨it͞ ̸as o͠ur ́pl̷ay àr̢e̴a͠.” Error folded his hands behind his back and walked around you to the shelf. You watched him with hatred. While his back was turned, you struggled against your restraints. You turned your head and saw that leather cuffs strapped your wrists and ankles to the wood. It was no use trying to free yourself; the leather was so tight it felt like it was cutting off your circulation.

Error turned around holding a carving knife, sporting a look of sadistic excitement. Your heart raced and you widened your eyes. He walked back to you and smirked, noticing your fear.

“Keep that thing away from me.”

“A̶w̛w̸,̵ b́ut̵ ͜i͘t͟'s͢ ҉suc̛h̸ f̸uń ͏ţo̴ ̴pl̨ay̶ w͝ith̴ i͜t.̷” He pressed the tip on your thigh and dragged it downwards, cutting deep into your skin. You twisted in pain and let out an agonized scream. Error chuckled darkly. “S̡e҉e̸?͟”

Your skin seared. You looked down to see blood dripping from the cut. You gritted your teeth and threw your head back against the table, tightly shutting your eyes.

“Com͘e̢ on ̛n̷ow,͢ I ha͡v́e͡n҉'͟t èven̡ ̕b̧eg̵u҉n. ͢Wha͘t͜ ̧hapṕen̴e͜d҉ ̢t̀o͠ that́ ͘att͘i̵tu͢d͢e ̛n̶o̡t t͘oo͡ ̀l̸o͏n͞g ̡a̶go?”

“Fuck you,” you growled.

“Tḩere͏ it ̸is̸,” he sighed. He dug the knife perpendicular into the cut and pushed, inserting the knife under the skin. You tensed up but tried not to scream, only letting out a pained groan. He brought the knife back out and reached down, grabbing your jaw. He turned your head so you’d face him. He quickly swiped at your cheek with the knife, leaving a cut. Tears escaped your eyes. He covered your mouth and pressed the tip of the knife into your chest and carved down to your belly button, ripping your shirt and causing a deep cut. You tensed in pain and let out a muffled cry. He let go of your mouth. “Mm̵m̨,̵” he said, thinking. “W҉hat ha̕pp̕e͏ǹs̡ if̛ I..̶.”

He walked back to the shelf, leaving you with your chest heaving and eyes watering. He returned with a large white bottle and a small metal bottle. He set the small one on the ground. He lifted the big bottle onto the table so you’d see it.

“G͟a̛m͘ȩ ̛tim̢e!̛ ͘If͞ ̴you͏ gu̕e͟s͞s wh͢at's i͘n ̕thi͜s̸ b̷o͡ttle, ̴I w̛o̴n'̕t ̵u̡s҉e ̵it o̷n̛ y͢ou.”

You looked at the bottle. The label had been taken off. It was a clear plastic bottle with clear liquid in it with a few small bubbles in it. You assumed it was a type of chemical, judging from what was on the shelf already.

“Bleach…?” You hesitantly said.

“W͠ŗo͝n͜g҉!̧” A huge sadistic grin spread across Error’s face and he quickly spun the lid off and splashed the liquid on you.

Wherever the liquid landed burned like nothing you’ve ever felt before. You screamed in agonizing pain and your body twisted and contorted in what ways it could.

“S͝u͠rpri̷se! ͏It's hyd͠roc͡hl͠or̸i҉c ac̀įd!̨” Error looked genuinely happy.

You strained against the cuffs and looked down to see the liquid. It felt like it was melting your skin off but it just bubbled.

You continued to scream and writhe as Error nonchalantly walked to the corner of the room and pulled out a hose. He sprayed you with water, rinsing the acid off. The water stung against the burns but you felt like nothing would ever hurt again because of how badly the acid did.

“W͡i̡sh I ̢c̡ou̧ld ̕l͝eave ̕thìs̛ ̡s̴tu҉ff̷ ón ͝l҉on͏ge͏r to ͢w͜a͠tch ̵you ̨w͡rįthe, ͢b҉u̶t͘ ̡I d̡o̕n'̢t̛ wàn̸t̸ ̧to͜ ͞tu͞r̸n ỳo̵u̵ into̶ ̴s̕oup̕.”

He stopped spraying you when you were thoroughly soaked. You panted and cried, throat hoarse from screaming.

“Wh̴a̧t o̧t̛h̕e͡r͏ ͞fun ͟t̸h̕i̴n̸g̀s ̴d҉o͢ ̶I̕ ̧h҉a͏ve.͠.҉.͝?͟”

Error paced back and forth in front of the shelves, deciding what tool was best for the job. He finally picked a large metal pipe and sauntered over to you with a lazy smile, twirling the pipe in his hand.

You looked at him, quietly crying. “Please,” you cried. “St-”

Suddenly his arm was in the air and brought crashing down upon your knee, shattering it. You screamed loudly and started to sob. He did the motion over and over again until you were black and blue.

“Error, stop!” You managed to choke out a couple words. “Why are you doing this!?”

Error stopped and leaned on the pipe.

“B̕e͘caus̢e y̡oư'̡v̡e b̷ee͢n insolen̴t.” He watched you curiously for a moment. “Wànn̸a̧ ͜k̷ńow͟ ̸a ̕s̢e͜c̸r̴et? ͏I͞ ́d͢ou͏b̕t̵ you ca̸n͘ do ̷a̡nythin͏g ab͟ou͠t̡ ̶i̸t af҉t̛er ̸I'̡m̡ do̸n͠e with ͘y͜ou͜, ͢b͏u͝t ge͢t͝ ͝t̷hi͘s: ͜I͏'҉v͘e grown t̕ire͠d͡ o̸f all̶ ͡t̛h̀e o̷t̢her univ̵ȩrse͡s̡ i͢n͟ th͘e ̷mult͞iv͠ers̢e, s҉o͜ I'͞m ͏goin̷g̸ t͘o̢ e͞r̴a͠d̸icat͏e the̷m ͜one͏ ͟b̷y o̕n͝e̴ s̵tarti̷ng w͟ith҉ ͝ýour ̡hom̢e̢. ͠Àll͟ ̢yo͠ur fr̸ie͡nd͝s̡,̷ ̕fam͢i͠l͘y-̶ ̛p̛o͢of͞!̕ Go͡n͠e.͡ And t̡h̛ę be͟st ̶pa͝r͠t i̷s, ̴yo̶u͠ w͝on̴'̕t r̷e̵mem̴ber̛ the͠m.͡ ͡So̕ ̨i͢t͡'ll ̶ju̴s̕t ̢be ̀yo̷u an͟d ̕I ̸f͡o͡r̀ ́t͞he r̷e̶st ͞of̷ e̸ternity͞.”

Sans popped into your mind and you were terrified. You didn’t want to lose him.

Error chuckled with dark amusement at the look on your face. “It'͞s ̢not ̧to͏o ͏late to͞ apo̷l͜og͝ize ҉aņd ̨sùbmit.̢ A͝l̢l ̛y̵ou͢ h́av͞e̛ t͝o ̵sa͠y ͞is̢ y̴o͞u'̡r̶e ̛m̧i͟ne̴ ̡an͠d I'll̨ s͞tǫp.̢”

You scowled, angrier than ever before. How dare he treat you like this and threaten the multiverse? Threaten your friends and family? Threaten _Sans_? You figured you had to do something.

“No̧? Al̢rig̵h̛t̢.̵” Error walked somewhere behind you and you heard a metallic shuffling, like he was dragging something heavy. The dragging stopped, ending with a click and a crackling sound. He walked over to you, making sure to not step in the puddles of water he created. He held wires in his hands, grinning. Before you could realize what he was going to do, he dropped the wires in the water.

Suddenly your whole body tensed up and you couldn’t move. An extremely painful electric sensation was sent throughout your whole body. It felt like your lungs couldn’t move and made it incredibly hard to breathe. Your fingers and toes were contorted. You let out strangled noises, hoping it’d be a scream.

Error chuckled and slowly walked around you, watching you like a predator.

“Tic̀k̸, ̵t̨oc͜k, ͞hu͝man. ̶Ì c̀a͡n ͘g҉o̢ like t͢h͏is aĺll͜l͢ ͢n͏ig̛h̕t͢ ͏l̸ong̶. ͢J͜us͏t ̷sa̵y̴ w̢hat ͜I̸ w̵án̢t͜ t̨o̴ ̷hear͘.̢”

You let out choked whimpers, silently crying.

He walked to whatever was creating the electrical current and turned it off. You twitched and gasped for air.

He came back with an iron rod in his hand. It spread out into a small symbol at the bottom, which was red hot. It looked like a jagged grin.

Without hesitation, he stuck it on your thigh. It burned almost as much as the acid, making you kick and buck your hips. You screamed and tried to fight back with what energy you had.

“Al̡right̡, ́k̡i̶ḑ. ̛I'm g̛oing̶ to ͏g̢ive yo̸u ͝o͜ne ļaśt c̶han̶ce. S͢áy ͞it.̶”

“I’m yours,” you cried. “Please, no more, I won’t fight back anymore.” You sobbed and let yourself go limp.

“I do͝n't ̢th̶i̶n̶k ̕y͟o͡u ̨m̵e͢a̷ǹ ̸it̶.̶”

Fear raced through your veins. “I do, I’m yours, I swear.” Error thought for a moment. He looked you over and agreed you probably couldn’t take anymore. He closed his eyes and the illusion melted away, leaving you on the ground in the white void. He knelt next to you and held you in his arms. “I'̡m͘ sorr̸y I ͝h͏a̡d ҉to ͞d̢o ̨th̛is̕ t͞ó y̧o̕u̷. ̕Ho͠pef͏ull̷y y͞ou ̨won't ̸act ̨up àǹy̡mo͞re.͏”

You decided acting could possibly save your life and Sans’ as well. You leaned your head against Error’s chest.

“I’ve learned the error of my ways,” you said weakly. You throat was thrashed from all the screaming. “I am yours and yours alone.”

Error held the side of your head and gently pressed it against his chest. “Goo̸d̀ ͘g̢i͞rl̴.̡ ̶I̸'̕m ͢g͢o̸i̕ńg҉ ́to se̢n͝ḑ ͡you̴ ̷b̛ack t̸o͞ ̕th͘at̕ ̶a̴n҉n̵o̷yin͟g g̷lit͠c̡h̶ o͜f a ͟u̧niv͠ers̕e ́so ̕you can ͟h͟ea̸l̛.͘ I ͞d͏o҉n'̀t ̀h͞av͘e the͠ ̀abi͜liti̡es̵ ͠to͏ t̢a̧ke̷ ̷ca̴r̨e̛ of̵ ͠yo͘u͡ŕ b̀od̵y he̕re.”

He picked you up in a bridal carry and opened a portal. He stepped through it, leading to somewhere very hot. He laid you down on the ground, hot and dusty. Error left, leaving you alone in wherever you were.

You heard thick bubbling in the distance. You weren’t sure what it was. Mustering all of your strength, you unsteadily stood up, using something to your left as leverage. You looked at it and realised it was an empty hot dog stand. In front of you, across a bridge, some distance away, was a building with a large sign that read “LAB”. You slowly but surely made your way across the bridge, noticing the sheer drop underneath it. Lava flowed like a river.

You reached the lab and opened the door. “Hello? I’m hurt and I need help…” You recognized the lab as the place where you and Sans defiled the anime figures and posters. A small yellow monster poked her head out of a doorway. You recognized her from Underfell.

Alphys gasped. “S- Sans! Come here, qu- quickly!” Sans ran from the same hallway and turned to look at you.

“Oh my god.” You tried walking towards him but you fell. He ran to you and helped you up.

“I’m sorry,” he said, on the verge of tears. “I’m so, so sorry. I couldn’t stop him in time.”

“It’s fine,” you said in a pained voice.

“No it’s not, look at you.” He helped you to a couch and set you down.

“Sans, we’re all in trouble,” you said, looking up at him. He looked confused. “What do you mean?” Alphys hesitantly walked over to you two, curious about the human that stumbled into her lab.

“It’s Error.” Sans’ face darkened, his curiosity peaked. “He says he’s going to destroy the multiverse, one universe at a time. I don’t know how to stop him.”

Sans looked at the ground, silent. There was a long pause in which he thought deeply. He sighed and stood up.

“I knew it’d have to come to this,” he said.

“S- Sans, you can’t p- possibly go through with it,” Alphys said, looking more worried than normal.

“I mean, what else are we supposed to do!?” Sans snapped, spinning around to look at her. “It’s our only chance. We were going to do it anyway.” He shuffled his stance, thinking.

“Al, can you heal her?”

Alphys looked a little shocked and embarrassed. “I- I mean, I c- can try, I don’t-”

“Please, Al.” He looked at her with pleading eyes.

“...I’ll do what I can.” She walked away and Sans helped you follow her into an examination room. Flashbacks of Underfell raced through your mind and you started to get anxious. Sans noticed and assured you it will be okay.

Alphys prepared a syringe filled with clear liquid. “Y- you’re gonna feel kinda weird a- after this…” You nodded in permission. Sans held your hand in encouragement as she inserted the needle into your arm after cleaning with with an alcohol swab. As she injected it, you felt lightheaded and pleasantly tingly.

“You doin’ alright, kiddo?” Sans asked.

“Yeah, I-” Before you could finish your sentence, you fainted into Sans’ arms.

“Th- that’s normal,” Alphys said.

Sans looked at you, hating himself he couldn’t protect you. He could have teleported closer to you, or grabbed your soul to pull you away, or summon a gaster blaster to obliterate the fucker who took you.

But he was scared.

And he hated to admit it.

Tightening his jaw and shaking his head to clear the thoughts, he picked you up.

“Let’s go.”

  


When you woke up, you felt immensely better. In fact, you felt better than normal. Energized and ready to kick ass.

You were in a dark room that looked like an old lab that had never been used for years. Alphys and Sans were in front of a large machine. There was a beep and the machine started whirring and expelling smoke. Alphys watched the machine, fiddling with her claws. Sans looked back at you and smiled reassuringly.

The machine grew louder and started causing bright flashes of light, making you shield your eyes. Sans’ expression grew worried and turned his attention to the machine. You got up and stood next to him. No one said a word as the machine worked. Sans gently intertwined his fingers in yours for comfort.

Just as you thought the machine was going to cause the whole building to collapse from its vibrations, it stopped. Sans’ hand grew sweaty and his grip became tighter.

A door on the machine opened, causing white smoke to billow out of it. A tall, slender figure stepped from inside.

“Sans?” The figure said.

Sans let go of your hand and hesitantly took a step forward.

“Hey, Gaster.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Error tortures you and reveals his plan to destroy the multiverse, one universe at a time. You manage to get on his good side, so he sends you back to Undertale to heal, where you tell Sans what Error is up to. Sans awakens Gaster from the void. Why though??? Stay tuned to find out!


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO BEAUTIES AND GENTLEBEAUTIES!  
> I sat here for like an hour wondering if I should include smut with Sans but for some reason I'm really hesitant about it (probably because I'm a nerd who doesn't know how normal people initiate in the do without making it awkward for everybody) but in a few chapters things are REALLY going to get intense. I'm really excited about it!!! But I might want to slow down the story so I can make more chapters. Because after the intense thing, the story kinda comes to a stop. And this story is my baby. I'm so proud of it and I'm so happy and thankful you all like it ;w;  
> Also I have decided Reader is from Dancetale thanks to a suggestion in a comment for an earlier chapter :3

Gaster stepped out of the machine. When the smoke cleared, you saw him dressed in formalwear over a white turtleneck shirt. He looked skeletal just like Sans and Papyrus, but had a long crack going over his head and stopping above his right eye, which looked closed. Another crack came out of the bottom of his left eye. He almost reminded you of Underfell Papyrus; he was very tall and slender, but without the menacing eye shape or crooked smile.

“Sans, why have you awoken me? You know it weakens the timeline, we can’t-”

“Gaster, we don’t have much time. There’s another version of me called Error and he plans to erase all of the different universes and timelines. I don’t know how to stop him, I figured you’d know instead. You  _ are  _ the smartest scientist in the Underground. Hell, probably in the whole word.”

Gaster sighed, pushing his glasses up his face with a worried look. He looked at Sans, studying his pleading face.

“Alright. I will think of something. I will need you to give me as many details as you can.”

“Actually, the human knows more than I do,” Sans said, taking your hand and bringing you closer to Gaster.

Gaster smiled warmly. “Ah, I did not see you there. Please forgive me. I am W.D. Gaster, former royal scientist of the Underground.” He bowed, his tall, slender frame bending close to you. He straightened and adjusted his glasses. “What do you know about the situation?”

You looked at Sans who gave you a reassuring smile. “I…” You sighed. “Apparently Error has been sending me to different universes because he got bored.”

“How can Error do this?” Gaster asked.

“He said he was the original Sans, and that he became glitched when someone messed with the world code?” You said, unsure if you remembered correctly. “He was sent to this place he calls the white void and found out how to travel between dimensions and create portals. He’s sent me here, an evil version of this place called Underfell, and others, but I can’t remember anything before Underfell. He wants to destroy the other universes and everyone in it but me so I’m forced to be with him for the rest of time.”

Gaster stood silent with his eyes closed and head slightly bowed. He had his hands clasped together behind his back.

He was silent for a very long time. You looked at Sans again questioningly. He shrugged.

“What does he want with you?” Gaster asked, looking down at you.

Your stomach curdled. “Pleasure, that sick bastard.”

“Is he the one that gave you that collar?”

You touched it, forgetting it was there. You looked down and realized the long cut in your sweater was still there. You crossed your arms, trying to hide it. “No. Underfell Sans gave it to me. I can’t take it off.”

He bent down to study it. “Can you not break the lock?” 

“No…” You didn’t want to admit you hadn’t tried to do anything about it. You just kind of lived with it.

“And the scar?” He asked, raising an eyebrow and looking at your thigh. Although the wound had healed, it still ached and left a scar. It could have just been the placebo effect, but you felt like the rest of your body still ached from Error’s torture.

“Error branded me.”

“Mm.” Gaster thought silently.

“Sans, bring the human somewhere safe and make sure she is alright. I will need to be alone for a while to study some things and figure out a way to stop this ‘Error’. Understood?” Gaster sounded like a father or a teacher, and you wondered about the relationship between he and Sans. You liked gaster, though. He was very regal and articulate with his words and commanded authority through a soft spoken manner.

“Yes sir, Mr. Gast-sir,” Sans said, pointing finger guns at Gaster.

“Alphys, you may stay and help if you choose, but you know nothing of timelines and the multiverse, so I am not sure of how much help you will be of,” Gaster said, addressing Alphys.

“Th- that’s alright,” she said. “I need to catch up on m- my anim- uh, my studies.” She hurriedly left the room without further word.

“Ready to go, kiddo?” Sans asked, holding out a hand.

“Mhmm.” You took hold of his hand. In the blink of an eye, you were back in Sans’ room. You sat down on his bed while Sans grabbed something off his desk.

He turned around to hand it to you. It was another sweater. “Frisk came back with a change of clothes for you before you, uh… left. And I don’t think you enjoy a ginormous tear in the one you’re wearing.”

“Thank you, Sans,” you said, giving what smile you could. Without thinking, you took off your sweater and put on the new one. After adjusting your hair, you looked up at Sans. He looked stunned, blushing furiously. 

“O- oh, I’m sorry, should I have-”

“No, it’s okay. I just didn’t expect it. You, uh…” Sans got closer to you, brushing hair out of your face. “You’re just, um… really pretty. If you don’t mind me sayin’.” You blushed and looked up at Sans. Your heart fluttered and you felt yourself leaning into his touch. “Thank you, that really means a lot.”

You and Sans locked eyes for what felt like an eternity. You finally reached up to gently caress his face and kissed him. He got even closer and held the back of your head, gently pushing you into him. You broke the kiss, resting your forehead against his. You felt him scrunch his brow, so you opened your eyes. He was crying.

“Sans? What’s wrong?”

“I’m sorry…” He picked you up and laid down on the bed, holding you close. “I’m so sorry. I should have stopped him.”

“Hey, it’s okay…” You trailed your fingertips along his hand and fingers. “It’s okay. I’m alright.”

“I was so scared I’d lose you,” he said, nuzzling the back of your head.

You turned around to face him. “It’s okay, Sans. I knew I’d come back. I wanted nothing but to see you again.” You wiped the tears off of his face.

“Really?”

“Mhmm.” You placed a hand on his cheek and you touched his forehead with yours, smiling reassuringly. Sans wrapped an arm around you and pulled you close.

“Gaster will find out a way to beat Error,” you said. “He won’t be able to hurt anyone anymore.”

Sans’ face darkened. “That son of a bitch will pay for what he’s done. I’ll end his fuckin’ life with my own hands.” He looked at you and studied your face. The color of your eyes, your skin tone, the cute nose he’s always liked. He couldn’t help but smile. “Hey, turn around.”

You turned around and you felt Sans’ fingers run through your hair. It sent the best kind of chills down your spine. He combed it with his fingers, making you close your eyes in content. “Let’s see if I remember this correctly…” Sans started braiding your hair, making you wonder how he knew how to do so. “There,” he said when he was finished. You reached behind you and touched it. It felt like the most perfect braid in the world. “How did you…?” 

“Alphys taught me how to braid flowers when we were kids. I always thought it was stupid but I guess I still remember how to do it. Do you like it?”

“It’s amazing. I love it,” you said, smiling.

Sans smiled back. “Good. You have such beautiful hair. It’s so soft.”

There was a long silence, but you didn’t mind. You were happy next to Sans. 

“Do you… know how to fight?” He said hesitantly.

“What do you mean?” You turned around to face him again. He looked worried, but more like a guardian would be worried for their dependent.

He sighed deeply. “I have a feeling Error isn’t going to go down without a fight. So I need to make sure you can do exactly that.”

You thought for a moment. You  _ did  _ throw a knife at Underfell Papyrus, but not much else. “Not really. I know how to run, but not fight. I’ve never liked fighting.”

Sans chuckled. “Just like good ol’ Frisk. But listen. Sparing this psychopath isn’t going to do anything. You need to learn to fight, and I’ll be your teacher.” He got up, taking your hand and leading you off the bed. He looked you in your eyes as you were teleported away.

You were in a large field, just like the one where you almost got killed by Underfell Papyrus. “This place should be big enough. Now, how good are you at dodging?”

“I think I’m okay at it,” you said, thinking about how the rock in the snow almost got you killed.

“I’m gonna toss some attacks at you and I want you to dodge them. I promise I won’t hurt you, alright?”

“Pff, you couldn’t hurt me. I can take a hit.”

Sans smirked. “Oh yeah? Then get ready. You’re about to have a bad time, kiddo.” He raised a hand, causing small blue circles on the snow beneath him glow blue. Globs of snow rose in the air and formed into snowballs above him. You grinned and jumped back, ready for his attack.

He shot a snowball towards your chest and you dashed right, scooping up snow as you went. You turned around and dodged another snowball right as it was about to hit you. You chucked your snowball as hard as you could at Sans, who easily dodged it.

“Heh. Guess I have to amp it up, huh?”

You grinned challengingly. “You throw like a wuss.”

Sans closed his eyes and widened his smile, lowering his head. Suddenly he snapped his head back up and opened his eyes, raising his hand above his head. One of his eyes blazed blue. A huge amount of snow was lifted into the air as Sans grinned mischievously. You looked up at the snow and gaped at how much there was. Sans didn’t even bother to turn the snow into balls.

He flung snow at you in all different directions, making you dance across the snow. You found you dodged them easily without even breaking a sweat, although the attacks were one after the other so you didn’t have time to attack back.

Sans laughed. “Dance human, dance! Where’d you get those moves?  _ Dance Dance Revolution _ ?”

You were suddenly filled with determination. You would make Sans eat those words.

To dodge an attack, you leaped to your left and over another attack. You flipped upside down and landed on your hands. You sprung off the ground as hard as you could, grabbing a handful of snow. You landed on your feet and ducked, dodging another attack. You took off sprinting towards Sans, jumping over snow and maneuvering around his attacks. You reached Sans and hurled the snowball at him. Sans barely dodged it. The snowball skimmed the side of his head.

You got closer and grabbed more snow. “Close combat, huh?” Sans said, dodging your attacks like they were nothing. He had his hands in his jacket pockets and looked as if he was gliding across the snow with each sidestep. You spun in a full circle close to the ground, leg outstretched, so you’d create a wave of snow. Sans disappeared in a flash of blue and appeared behind you.

“Heh. Too sl-” Before he could finish his sentence, you spun around and struck his chest with the palm of your hand, making him fall into the snow.

The snow Sans had suspended in the air fell to the ground and he looked at you in stunned confusion, like he had never experienced getting hit before.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry,” you said, covering your mouth and kneeling next to Sans. “I didn’t mean to hit you, it just happened. Are you okay?”

Sans silently stared at you before shaking his head to come back to earth. “I’m fine, kiddo. Even though you hit like a truck. Where’d you learn all that, anyway? The dodging? It looked like you were practically dancing.”

You helped Sans up and he brushed snow off his jacket. “I dunno. It kinda just comes to me naturally. It feels more natural to move that way than to duck and sidestep, I guess.”

“I’d say it fits you…  _ twinkletoes _ ,” Sans said with a wink. You giggled, making Sans smile widely and blush a little.

“Speaking of dancing,” you said. “I think I remember being able to do so very well. Here.” You took ahold of Sans’ right hand and put it on your waist. You took his left hand and held it in the air, resting your other hand on his right arm. Sans raised an eyebrow questioningly. “It’s a waltz. You dance to music in triple time.”

“English, please.”

You sighed. “Just follow me.” You rhythmically counted to three over and over as you glided across the snow with Sans. He did surprisingly well. You giggled and looked up at him. He was blushing again. “See, you’ve got the hang of it! Not too bad,  _ twinkletoes _ .”

Sans stopped dancing and picked you up, throwing you over his shoulder. “ _ You’re _ the twinkletoes here.”

“Sans! What are you doing?”

“It’s cold, so we’re going back to my place.”

With that, he teleported you back to his room.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry this is a bit late, I had trouble advancing the plot, so excuse the fact that Gaster just so happened to find a way to travel between universes so easily.   
> But hey, if you wanna see an alternate universe in here, tell me! I might not know much about the AU if it's uncommon, but if that's the case, I'll research it. But if I can't find enough info on it I won't include it, in which case I'll tell you. I already have some planned, but feel free to make suggestions!

Sans placed you down on his bed. You didn’t realize how cold you were until you were welcomed into the warmth of his house. You crossed your legs, hoping to warm yourself up.

“See? What’d I tell ya? You’re almost shivering.” He placed a blanket around you and you pulled it close. You looked at him with a smile. He paused and looked back at you, confused. “What’s that look for?”

“I just think it’s cute you care for me. And the way you show your weaker side around me.”

Sans was taken aback, blushing furiously. “W- what are ya talkin’ about, kid?”

You giggled.

“I’m not cute,” Sans said.

“Yes you aaare,” you said in a sing-songy voice.

Sans bent down and leaned in closer to you for dramatic effect. “No I’m not.  _ You’re  _ cute.”

You smiled widely and kissed his cheek, making him blush harder. “See?” You giggled. “You’re cute.”

“Oh, I’ll show ya cute,” Sans said. He picked you up and placed you further up the bed and got on top of you. Looking at him above you with his hands on either side of your head made it your turn to blush, silent and unmoving.

Sans chuckled. “Your demeanor has changed a ton,” Sans said, slightly smirking. “Is it possible that you…” Sans bent down to lightly brush his lips down your neck, exhaling hot breath onto you. You lifted a hand and lightly placed it on his back and turned your head so he’d have better access.

Sans chuckled. “I knew it.”

“S- shut up,” you said.

Sans started kissing your neck, trailing them to meet your lips where he kissed you passionately. You kissed back and put your hands on his back. Sans wrapped his arms underneath you and pulled you closer to him.  _ He was so warm _ , you noted. He trailed a hand down your breasts and stomach to your crotch.  He rubbed you through your shorts and you slightly bucked your hips into him. 

Sans broke away from the kiss. “Eager, aren’t we?” He chuckled. “If you insist.” He tugged off your shorts along with his. You peeked down to see his cock looked exactly like Underfell Sans’, only blue. You blushed hard. “Do, um… do you have protection?” You felt kind of dumb for asking.

“Nah. Don’t need it anyway. Humans and monsters can’t have interspecies babies.” Sans held his dick and prodded your entrance.

“Are you sure you’re okay with this?” He looked like he just remembered it’s important to ask.

You nodded, smiling.

He smiled back and slowly filled you, making you arch your back. Sans sighed in pleasure. “Heh. Y’know, I’ve been wanting to do this for such a long time,” he said, blushing.

“You don’t know the half of it,” you breathed.

Sans picked up the pace, gliding in and out of you at a rhythmic pace. You moaned and gripped the bedsheets. Sans reached up your sweater and fondled a breast. He bent down and kissed you lovingly, still thrusting into you. His pace sped up and he broke the kiss, gently resting his forehead on yours.

“Nnh, fuck. I don’t think I can last much longer,” he breathed. “It’s not every day I get to have a beautiful dame in my bed.”

You giggled and kissed Sans again. He picked you up and sat on the edge of the bed, lifting you up and down on his dick. The angle rubbed your g-spot and you tried your hardest not to moan loudly. Sans pushed his mouth onto your neck, gently biting and kissing you. You panted and bit your lip, ready to climax. He let go to pant as well. You rested your forehead against his as you both came. Your felt yourself go limp against Sans and he held you against himself, burying his face in the crook of your neck.

“I love you,” you said.

Sans chuckled. “I love you too, kiddo.”

He lifted you off and you stood up. Looking down at yourself, you noticed you were dripping Sans’ cum.

“Oh… oops. Heh. Sorry ‘bout that, kiddo.” He handed you your shorts and put his back on. He grabbed your hand and you were teleported into a bathroom. You looked around, confused. You don’t remember seeing a bathroom in Sans’ house. “Well?  _ Water  _ you waiting for? Hop in.” He motioned towards the shower.

You laughed. “I  _ sea  _ what you did there.” You took off your sweater.

Sans grinned. “That was awful.”

“I know,” you said, smiling. You got into the shower and turned it on. You heard Sans leave the bathroom and you wondered where he went off to. There was an assortment of girly soaps and loofahs. You picked up an orchid scented body wash and used it gratefully. You hoped whoever owned the shower didn’t mind you using it. You noticed there wasn’t any shampoo or conditioner, so you used the body wash in your hair.

When you were done, you stepped out. Sans was leaned against the door, looking like he was asleep. You didn’t remember him coming back in. When he heard you step out, he woke up and looked at you.

“Wow, you’re really  _ steaming _ ,” he said, slightly blushing. You giggled and got dressed after drying off.

“Where are we?” You asked. “Who’s shower is this?”

“Al’s. I made sure to double check with her if it was cool and she said yes.”

Sans’ phone suddenly started ringing. He fished it out of his pocket and looked at the screen. “It’s Gaster.”

He answered it and brought it up to his head. “‘Sup Gast?” Sans’ lax face turned into something more serious. “Gotcha. Be there in a sec.” He put his phone back in his pocket and held out his hand. “Gaster said he found a way to help.”

You took his hand and you were teleported back into the dark laboratory. Gaster was at a desk with thousands of papers strewn about it, multiple chalkboards stood around it covered in equations and a language you couldn’t understand.

He stood up and turned around, looking slightly surprised. “Ah, when you said a second, I did not think you meant it literally.”

“Yeah, well. What’s up, Doc?”

“I found a way we can stop Error, as you know. But it will take a long time full of trials and errors.”

“What do you mean?” You asked.

Gaster looked down and fiddled with his hands. “We can’t stop him by ourselves. We need help. So I figured we could gather that help from different universes.”

“ _ What? _ ” Sans asked in disbelief.

“Look,” Gaster said, pulling a chalkboard to face you and Sans. “I did the math and I found out how to travel to different universes, just like Error can. However, only one being can go into a universe, otherwise the fabric of that universe will fall apart and everyone in it will die, including whoever went there in the first place, but multiple beings can come back. My plan is to have the human go to as many alternate universes and ask for their help, bring them back here, and once we have enough help, we can fight Error.”

There was a long silence coming from Sans. “Ya really think that would work? To  _ fight  _ Error?”

You placed a hand on Sans’ shoulder. “It’ll be okay. We’ll be able to stop him.”

Sans made a grunt of malcontent.

“How would I bring them back here once I convince them to help us?”

Gaster turned to his desk and pulled a drawer. He gently pulled out a necklace with a deep violet crystal the size of your palm. “This crystal,” Gaster said. “Is my teleportation magic concealed in a magic barrier. Smash it and you will be sent here. Just make sure you’re in range of it, otherwise you will be stuck in a different universe forever.” He noticed the look of horror on your face. “O- or, until Sans or I can find a way to retrieve you. So don’t worry.”

He put the necklace over you and looked at your collar. “Do you want this off?”

You nodded and he knelt in front of you. He raised a hand and his eye glowed purple. The chain snapped like a toothpick and fell to the ground. You rubbed your neck, happy it was gone.

“Now,” Gaster said, straightening up. “Are you ready?”

You looked at Sans for reassurement. He smiled and gave a thumbs up. “I guess so. Can you send me to a specific universe?”

Gaster shook his head. “Not without being there myself once before. It’s random.” Gaster raised a hand and focused as hard as he could. Sparks of different colors erupted where his hand was pointed and he strained to bring them back.

Suddenly a portal spiraled into view, growing to the size of Gaster. It looked two dimensional. When you looked at it, it looked like normal Undertale.

“Hey, kid,” Sans said, putting an arm around you. “Be safe, ‘kay? It’s a lot of effort to rescue someone,” he said, winking at you. You felt more determined than you’ve ever been before. You were going to stop Error and get back home.

You stepped through the portal.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this is really late I bet you guys hate me  
> Also the AU used in this is Underswap. I didn't create it. I'd credit the tumblr blog but I believe it's been hacked or something

Snow crunched beneath your feet as you stepped out. You turned to wave goodbye to Sans and Gaster before he closed the portal. You looked around. “Seems normal enough,” you said to yourself.

Rows of tall spruce trees lined a long path. To your left was a large purple door. To your left was the rest of the path, stretching far into what you presumed was the woods. There was a broken gate in the distance.

You recognized the purple color of the door from the ruins where Toriel found you, so you decided to go there first. As you opened the doors and stepped in, you could have sworn you heard a branch snapping behind you. You turned around to see what caused it, but nothing was there. You turned back again to head into the ruins.

You followed a barren path for a long time, until you came across a small flight of stairs. You followed them into a house. Toriel’s house. You looked for her when you heard a gasp.

“A human! Oh dear, how did you end up in here?”

It didn’t sound like Toriel.

You turned around to see a different monster, but dressed in what Toriel wore. “...Toriel?” You said, confused out of your mind.

The monster looked just as confused as you. “No, no. I am Asgore. Toriel is the queen of the Underground. How did you know her name?”

“Don’t worry, but you might need to sit down for this,” you said. He thought for a moment, questioning the situation, and then hesitantly motioned for you to follow him into a room with a squishy-looking armchair and a fireplace. He sat down, trying to collect his thoughts.

“Alright. You may not believe me, but I’m from another universe. I came here to ask for help because there’s a monster named Error who wants to destroy all of the other universes in the multiverse.”

Asgore furrowed his brow. “Multiple universes? Are you sure you didn’t slip and hit your head?”

You shook your head. “I know Toriel, remember? And Sans and Papyrus and Undyne.” Asgore thought for a long time, battling different emotions. He looked like he couldn’t believe you.

“How could we help you?” He asked, finally. You held the crystal up, showing it to him. “Once I can get your help, I smash this crystal and it teleports us back to where I came from. Then we fight Error.”

Asgore looked like he had just seen a ghost. “Fight? No, I don’t do that. I can’t.”

“Then maybe there’s someone who can.”

Just then, you heard footsteps behind you. A voice that sounded familiar spoke up. “Asgore? I saw a human walk in here, you alright?”

You turned around to see Papyrus leaning against the doorframe, but he looked and talked strangely. He talked in a way more laid-back tone than normal and was dressed in an orange hoodie, light brown cargo shorts, and orange hi-top Converse shoes. Hanging from his mouth was a lit cigarette.

You stared at him in stunned confusion. You wondered what kind of alternate universe you travelled into.

“ _Papyrus!_ What have I told you about smoking, let alone indoors?” Asgore snapped like a stern father.

“Ah, right. Sorry, bro.” He lifted up his left foot and put out the cigarette on his shoe sole, causing a huff from Asgore.

“Anyway, I’m glad you’re here, Papyrus. This human says they need our help.”

“Hm?” Papyrus looked up from his shoe. “Oh. Whatcha need, kiddo?”

You retold the whole story to Papyrus. As you went on with the story, his face grew darker and darker.

“Do you believe me?” You asked.

“Yeah.” He looked behind you at Asgore. “‘Scuse us, Azzy. Human-monster bonding time.” He motioned towards the front door with his head and walked out, hands in his hoodie pockets. You followed him outside and shut the door.

Papyrus pulled a cigarette pack from his pocket. He slid one out and lit it, taking a long draw and exhaling smoke out of his nose.

“So lemme get this straight. There’s an evil version of my brother named Error, and he’s planning on destroying the multiverse. And you need as much help as you can.”

“Yes,” you said, hoping he’d accept.

“Look, kid. I know a _lot_ about timelines, but I never knew there were multiple universes. But I believe you. Heh, not the craziest thing I’ve heard. However, do you really think you can stop him with just us?”

“My plan is to travel to different universes and get their help as well.”

Papyrus took another long draw and blew smoke circles into the air. “You got your work cut out for yourself, kiddo.” He paused, thinking. “I’ll help you. I’ll get Sans to help as well, and Alphys will definitely want to help. However,” He turned and got in your face, almost touching your nose. His eye sockets went dark and an unusual, out of place shadow was casted on his face. “If Sans gets badly hurt, you’ll be dead where you stand. I don’t care if we’ll have to fight without you. It was _your_ idea to come here and ask for our help. Got it?”

“Y- yeah,” you said, scared almost as badly as when you were in Underfell. This new Papyrus was terrifying in a different way. Like he was an active nuke, ready to explode at any bad touch. “B- but don’t worry! We’ll have lots of people fighting _one_ guy, so the chance he could get badly hurt is slim, right?”

“You’d better hope so,” Papyrus said, straightening up and looking in the distance.

“Well if he’s anything like the other Sans’ I’ve met, he can definitely fight well.”

Papyrus laughed through his nose, shooting out smoke. “My brother isn’t much of a fighter. You must be mistaken.”

You wondered what else was different in this universe. You were so confused, and you knew it was only going to get more confusing with each universe. At least it wasn’t dangerous here. Papyrus noticed your troubled look out of the corner of his eye. He put a hand on your shoulder.

“Hey, kid. Quit with that look. I’m sorry if I scared you. I know what’ll make you feel better.” He held out a hand and you wondered if this Papyrus had teleportation. “C’mon. I won’t bite.” You took it and a flash of orange washed away the colors of the ruins and replaced them with the colors of his house.

“ _Papyrus!_ ” A stern voice came from the kitchen. “Why do you keep insisting on- **_whooooa!_ ** ” Sans rushed out of the kitchen when he saw you, eager to see a human.

This Sans had grey and blue armor on, similar to Undertale Papyrus’. He wore a blue cape, tied around his neck like a bandana in front, and blue boots. He was extremely animated and happy, large stars forming in his eyes when he got excited.

“You caught a human! Good job, brother!”

“Nah. I didn’t catch ‘em.”

Sans looked confused. “Sans, go gather all of our friends and bring them back here, ‘kay? This is very very important and we need all the help we can get,” Papyrus said.

“Pap, what’s going on?” He said slowly, looking like a scared little brother.

Papyrus gave a reassuring smile. He told Sans everything you told him. “Wow… That sounds really intense…” Sans said, looking even more scared and worried than before.

“Mhmm,” Papyrus said. “So go find our friends. We need help.”

“You got it, brother.” Sans walked out of the house, off to find everyone.

Papyrus walked over to the couch and plopped down, sighing in relief. He leaned forward and groped around for something under the couch, and pulled out a bong.

“Whoa, Papyrus, what are you doing?” You asked, memories of drugs from the surface flooding your mind.

“Calm down, human.” He sparked the bowl with a lighter and inhaled, making the water in it bubble and the stem fill with smoke. He brought his head back, holding the smoke in, and then exhaled through his nose.

“So tell me,” He said. “What’s _your_ universe like, if what you’re saying is true?”

You thought for a while. And it occurred to you that you didn’t know where home was. Your friends, your family, missing you and wondering where you went. Did they think you were dead? Everyone must be worried sick. You sat down next to Papyrus and looked down. “I actually don’t know. I lost my memories after I came back from a universe called Underfell.”

“That’s rough, buddy. What’s it like there?” He took a long draw off his bong.

“Hell,” you said sourly. “Every monster there was trying to kill one another. And me.”

Papyrus choked on the smoke and coughed, clearing his throat. “Think we need their help, too?” You thought for a moment. You didn’t know how much help you’ll be getting, but you figured you need as much as you could get. “Probably,” you said. “But I can’t choose to go to that universe. I go into universes by random chance, so I can’t really pick and choose. Plus, if I do get sent there, I’d probably get murdered. I didn’t leave on a happy note.”

Papyrus didn’t answer, so you looked over at him. He was leaning back against the couch with his eyes squinted as tight as they would go without blocking his vision, and he was grinning. He was obviously very high. “Papyrus?” You asked.

“Could you repeat that, but like… _slower_?” He asked, unmoving.

You stared at him, slightly smiling. Suddenly, a sound erupted in the distance. It sounded like a bellowing scream coming from something huge. As it grew louder, the ground shook from a slight tremble to a violent shake. Papyrus giggled and slid down in his seat, making his chin touch his chest. He mumbled something, but you couldn’t hear over the scream. You covered your ears and winced, wondering what could make such a noise. Then, just as you thought your eardrums were about to rupture, the door was broken in as a monster trampled over it. The screaming stopped and you lowered your arms. You looked to see who it was.

“Alphys?” You asked in awe. She wore armor and had a scratch over her left eye, holding it closed. She straightened herself, dust slowly swirling in the air and falling off her armor.

“Who’s ass am I going to kick?” She asked.

You noted she acted like Undyne. Then it clicked. Everyone’s personalities must have been… swapped.

“Hey, Al,” Papyrus said quietly.

“My name’s _ALPHYS_ , punk!”

“How did you get here so fast…?” You asked. “Once I heard some jerk was planning on destroying the multiverse, I decided their life was going to end. I can’t let that happen.” Alphys walked over to Papyrus, grabbed him by the front of his hoodie and lifted him to his feet with ease. “Are you high again, Papyrus?”

“No,” he said simply.

Alphys stared at him, knowing he was lying. “How can you fight in this condition?”

“Actually,” you said. “I’m not sure when we’ll be fighting. It could be a while, so he has time to sober up.”

“NGAAAAHHH! I want to fight _now_!” Alphys was pumped, and you were glad you had someone eager to fight. “You will, eventually. Who else is coming?”

“Undyne, Napstaton, and the queen might even be able to help. I think Sans is trying to get others to help as well. Grillby might come as well.”

You thought about Grillby and wondered whose personality he switched with. “Okay, that’s great.  I’m gonna take a walk, I’ll be back soon.” Alphys scowled impatiently as you walked out of the door and towards what you believed to be Grillby’s.

It was snowing gently. You knew there was no way of there being night and day underground, but the landscape was shrouded in a darkness. However, the town was lit with the warm and welcoming lights of the buildings lining the edge of the mountain. An uneasy feeling started to weigh you down, making you furrow your brow. You realized you might not have enough help to fight Error when the time comes. What if he kills Sans and everyone else in Undertale and destroys it before you could get back? You’d never know if they’re safe until you could gather help and teleport back. He could be there right now, doing unspeakable things to Sans. You sighed, exhaling a cloud into the cold air. You pushed the thoughts to the back of your head, trying not to worry.

When you reached your destination, you looked up. It read “ **ＭＵＦＦＥＴ'Ｓ** ”. You curiously stepped inside and it was mostly empty aside for a couple monsters. You sat at the bar on the opposite end of the restaurant and looked around for whoever Muffet was. You noticed there were quite a few spiderwebs around the room. As you were watching a spider weave a web in the corner of the ceiling, you heard a door open. You looked to see a girl glide over to you on roller skates. She had short black hair in small pigtails and was dressed in a purple bartending suit. What interested you was her four arms and five purple eyes.

“My, my, what a cute human,” she giggled. “And what a stunning purple crystal around your neck. I’ve never seen you before. Are you new, deary? My name is Muffet, and I run this little establishment with the help of my little cuties.”

“Nice to meet you,” you said, smiling politely. You were flattered she called you cute. “Can I get you anything, dear?” She asked, pulling out a notepad and pen from a pocket.

“To be honest, I’m not very hungry. I came here to ask for your help.” Muffet lowered her notepad and slightly cocked her head in confusion. “Help?”

You nodded and turned behind you to see if anyone was within hearing range. You turned back and scooted closer to her. “You probably won’t believe me, but I’m from another universe. There’s a really bad monster who plans to destroy not only this one, but mine and countless others as well. I’m gathering as much help as I can from different universes to fight him. This purple crystal is teleportation magic sealed in a barrier that will teleport me, you, and whoever else can help back to where I came from.”

Muffet stared at you, trying to load the information you gave her. She straightened herself and put her notepad away. “Alright, I’ll help you. I can’t let someone destroy worlds where cute little spiders live.”

You beamed. “Thank you! You’ll have to come back to Papyrus’ house with me. That’s where everyone is meeting up.”

“May I bring a friend? He can fight very well,” she said, smirking.

“Of course. The more the merrier.”

“Splendid. You can run along now, I will fetch him and bring him to the skeleton’s house in no time at all.”

You smiled and nodded, grateful for more help. You hopped off the bar stool and Muffet started to tell the monsters in the room she needed to close soon as you headed out the door.

When you got back to Papyrus’ house, you could hear Sans shouting at him from outside. There was a door back on the hinges and you wondered how Sans was able to get a new one so quickly. You stepped in and saw a group of monsters in the living room turn to look at you.

“Human!” Sans said, trotting over to you with a look of displeasement. “My brother is intoxicated again. Will he be okay to fight?”

You shut the door behind you and walked further indoors. You patted Sans on the shoulder. “Don’t worry. It’ll wear off before the actual fight.” _I hope_ , you thought. Sans puffed out his cheeks and straightened his arms downwards. “ _Okay_.”

An android with medium length silver hair dressed in a blue bubble jacket with the sleeves rolled up and headphones draped around its neck was talking to Undyne. Or who you thought was Undyne. She was wearing a lab coat, glasses, and had her crimson hair in a messy bun. She was visibly nervous, tugging at her lab coat and playing with her hands. A small pink ghost who looked like it would rather be anywhere else than here floated behind the robot, trying to hide itself. Toriel, who wore armor and carried a large scepter, stood straight, however she looked uneasy. Alphys lounged on the couch next to Papyrus with her hands behind her head.

You did a head count. Seven monsters were in the room, and you knew Muffet was returning with another monster, so that made nine. Even so, your stomach twisted with worry. You might not have enough help.

“Since you’ve never met my friends before,” Sans said. “I’ll introduce you to them! They truly are wonderful friends. They’ll be a lot of help, I’m sure of it! That’s Napstaton.” He pointed to the robot. “Sup,” he said, winking. “That’s Undyne.” He pointed to her. “H- hi…” You noted she must have Alphys’ personality. “Happstablook is behind Napsta but he’s super shy, so… And that’s the queen, Toriel!”

“I’d offer you tea, but Sans was in a rush, so I wasn’t able to bring some,” she said sheepishly.

“That’s alright. It’s a pleasure to meet you all. I went next door to Muffet’s to ask her help, and she said she’ll be bringing someone with her.”

“Pff. Muffet can’t fight,” Alphys said. “All she does is croon over her pests and bartend.”

“We need as much help as we can get,” you said as Papyrus mumbled something about Muffet making good drinks. Alphys grunted.

“Now, I need to stress how… weird… it’s going to get. There will be others just like you, but who act and even look differently. Some of them are even dangerous, but I’m not sure if I’ll be able to get their help. All the universes I walk into are randomized. And… This is the first time I’m doing this, so I don’t know what the teleporting is going to be like. It could hurt. It could disorient you. But we have to remember to stay strong and save our energy for the real fight. Are you with me?”  
Various replies of affirmation came from the group.

“Awesome! Thank you all so much.” You were excited and filled with determination. Error is going to regret everything he’s done.

Just then, Muffet walked in, followed by a tall man made of fire. He wore a teal suit with a yellow dress shirt and pink bow tie. It was Grillby. You smiled, trying not to laugh at how he was dressed compared to the Grillby back home.

Your heart stopped for a split second and your eyes slightly widened and were cast to the ground. Your smile vanished. _Home?_ You mistakenly thought of Undertale as your home. However, it _did_ feel like home. Especially when you were with Sans. Out of the blue you broke down. You fell to your knees and started sobbing, racking in shallow breaths.

“H- human! Are you okay?” Sans said, kneeling next to you and putting a hand on your shoulder. You tried calming down to say you were fine, but you knew you weren’t. You had been subconsciously bottling up stress and anxiety ever since you came to in Underfell. The psychological and physical torture you endured with Error and Underfell Sans was hard enough as is, but now you’re tasked with saving the multiverse. And you couldn’t even remember your family, the ones that should be giving you strength through the memory of them. But you didn't remember them. You didn't have anyone. You felt lost, alone, scared… And now you’re letting all of that release like a soda can that was shaken and opened.

“I-” You started to talk but you choked on the air and started coughing. “Hey, shhh, it’s gonna be okay.” Sans gently hugged you.

You wish you could cry more. It usually made you feel better. But everyone was looking at you and you didn’t have time to spare. You wiped the tears off your face and stood up. “I’m sorry…” You avoided eye contact. “I’ve been through a lot.” You cleared your throat as Sans stood up again. “Are you all ready?” Everyone nodded.

“Okay. Gather in a tight group.” Sans tugged Papyrus along, who didn’t understand what was going on. Everyone gathered in the center of the living room and you took off your necklace and placed it on the ground. You pulled up your leg to stomp it when the front door swung open. “Wait! I- I’d like to help.” Asgore hurriedly walked in and looked at you. You couldn’t tell if his eyes were pleading or anxious. “Come on then, the party’s about to start,” you said.

He made his way into the cluster of monsters. You smashed the crystal and it felt like you were on a roller coaster going every way at once. Thousands of colors swam around like a kaleidescope. It was hard to stay conscious and you felt your head loll to one side, beckoning your body to fall limp. You leaned to one side and you put out a foot to balance yourself. Then it felt like you fell on your feet from a great distance, making you fall over and hit your head. You groaned as you rubbed the sharp pain on your head. You opened your eyes to see you were back in Undertale. You let a small gasp escape your lips as you shot up, wanting to find Sans.

“Hey, kiddo. Glad to see you’re back.” Sans was standing not too far from you. You ran and tackle hugged him, burying your face into his chest, silently crying with joy. He hugged you back, chuckling. “I take it you’re glad to see me too.”

“You have no idea.”


	12. Chapter Twelve - Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> egh frick  
> I promise I know what I'm doing  
> Things have just been crap lately and it's really effecting my writing  
> pls bear with me ;-;  
> Also, it's gonna get super gross later in the chapter.  
> AU: Horrortale, created by Sour Apple Studios

The monsters you brought back were also on the ground. It looked like they took a beating as well. They slowly got up and looked around in stunned amazement.

“This is all the help you could bring back?” Gaster asked, walking through a door to greet you. You felt sick. You knew it wouldn’t be enough. You broke the hug with Sans, looking downward and rubbing the back of your head, ready to explain. Sans noticed this and spoke up.

“Don’t worry, Doc,” Sans said. “She can go to other universes and get their help too, can’t she?”

“She can. However, we do not know how much time we have left. She needs to go to as little universes and return with the most amount of monsters.”

The others were gawking at Sans and Gaster, with special attention to Sans. Underswap Sans ran to him, giant stars forming in his eyes. “So you’re me, huh? I bet you’re just as great and magnificent as I!” This Sans was just a foot shorter than the one you’ve come to know.  _ Holy shit, you’re shorter than I am _ , he thought, fighting back laughter. “Heh. Maybe,” Sans said, smirking. He looked up at you with amused confusion.

“These monsters are from a universe where your personalities are switched,” you told him.

“I see that,” Sans said, still smirking and looking back to the other Sans who was staring at him in awe. Suddenly, Sans got an idea. “Wait here for a sec.” He teleported away, leaving Papyrus stunned. “He can do that too?” He asked you.

“Yeah. The Sans and Papyrus here have your personalities, but they’re switched, so you have the personality of the Sans that lives here. He has teleportation too, obviously.” Papyrus’ expression changed from surprised to laid back and leaned against the wall with his hands in his hoodie pockets. Alphys came over to talk with him.

“But where did he go?” Napstaton asked. You shrugged. 

“In the meantime,” Gaster said, opening a drawer in his desk. “You must hurry and travel to another universe.” You agreed as he pulled out another crystal necklace and placed it around your neck. Gaster sighed deeply and closed his eyes, focusing. As Gaster raised his hands, there was a flash of blue behind him. Sans had teleported back with Papyrus. Gaster spun around on his heel, looking very cross. “Sans, what have I told you about disrupting my concentration when working?”

Sans smirked. “Sorry, boss. But hey, I have Papyrus.” Papyrus’ jaw dropped when he saw the other monsters.

“ _ Wowie!  _ I like your new looks, everyone!”

You giggled. “No, Papyrus. They’re from a different universe. They have different personalities.” He seemed to just now notice the other Papyrus and walked up to him full of glee. “Sup,” Underswap Papyrus said. “Hello!” Papyrus exclaimed. Alphys stared at them, looking back and forth at their faces. “Weeeiirrd….” 

“Hello, other Papyrus!” Underswap Sans said loudly. Papyrus turned and looked at him. Seeing how small this Sans was and the way he dressed made Papyrus put his hands on either side of his face and gasp loudly. “You. Are.  _ ADORABLE _ .”

Underswap Sans crossed his arms. “I most certainly am  _ not!  _ I am the magnificent Sans, and I am  _ not  _ adorable. I am a force to be reckoned with!” Papyrus picked him up and held him in the air, grinning wider than you thought possible. “We shall do many great things together. We will make spaghetti and puzzles all day long!”

At this, Underswap Sans’ face lit up. His eyes formed stars again. “Yes, of course! I make the most amazing spaghetti, you know.”

The rest of the monsters were talking, so you turned to see Sans staring at you with a small smile. He suddenly turned away, blushing furiously.

“Human, no more lollygagging. You must hurry.” Gaster walked over to you and started another portal. You sneaked a look at Sans, who looked worried and upset. He was battling emotions too. He was anxious about Error and hated spending time away from you. 

Gaster created a portal and turned to look at you. Your hands slightly trembled, seeing everyone looking at you expectantly.

“I believe in you, human,” Papyrus said.

“Yeah, you can do it!” Underswap Sans said.

“Bring back only the strongest!” Alphys said.

“No, bring back a cutie,” Napstaton said, putting a hand on his hip.

“Be safe,” Sans said, walking up behind you and putting a hand on your shoulder. You looked back at him. He was smiling, but his eyes gave away his worried demeanor. You nodded and stepped through the portal.

The dark colors of the lab melted and washed away into white and dark green. You were in the middle of a snowy forest. You turned to wave goodbye, but the portal was already closed. You noticed an odd smell in the air, like something rotting. You walked off in a direction, aimlessly wandering the vast expanse of woods.

 

\--------

 

It felt like you had been walking for hours. You were so cold it stung, and you could barely feel your feet. You wrapped your arms around yourself and shuddered, letting out a large cloud into the air. You eventually came to a path that looked like it had been frequently walked on. This got your hopes up, even though the path looked like it extended forever into the distance in either direction. You picked to go left. When you got onto the path, you stomped the snow off your shoes, hoping to keep them from getting any colder. Again, you walked for an extremely long time. You were beginning to wonder if this universe was empty, or just one large, snowy forest. You didn’t encounter such a large expanse of woods in the other universes, even in Snowdin. And you didn’t see a single soul. The only thing that gave you an idea of others was that smell that steadily grew stronger as you walked. You noted it smelled like burning flesh, like when you would run a lighter under your fingers as a kid. You weren’t sure why you remembered that.

You kept walking until you felt like you were about to pass out, either from exhaustion or the smell getting worse, until you saw a flash of red out of the corner of your eye. You turned to see what it was, but it was hidden behind a tree. You slowly moved to look around and saw Papyrus’ leg sticking out.

“Papyrus! Thank God, I’m so happy to see a familiar-”

Papyrus turned around, holding a bowl of spaghetti. This Papyrus made your heart trip over itself and start racing. He was hunched over, covered in blood, very tall and spindly, teeth that jutted out like splintered bark, and wide, hollow eye sockets that looked like dimensions to hell. The spaghetti he was holding wasn’t covered in pasta sauce, but blood. He stared at you as you were frozen in fear.

“A human! I wasn’t aware you knew my name!” His voice was dry and grainy like sandpaper. “You look famished. Why don’t you have some spaghetti?” He started walking towards you, and your brain screamed at the top of its metaphorical lungs to get the fuck out, yet you were paralyzed. He reached out for you and you suddenly sprinted away, as fast as your numb feet could carry you. Papyrus didn’t say another word and you couldn’t hear him running behind you, but you didn’t dare look back.

You kept running, changing directions, hoping you’d lose him if he  _ was  _ on your tail. You stopped beside a tree and leaned on it, panting and regaining strength. 

“ _ Your will is stronger than you think. _ ” A wispy and ethereal voice came from behind you and you spun around, but nothing was there. Thoroughly creeped out, you ran away again. Suddenly you were lifted into the air by your ankle, suspended by a rope hanging off of a tree limb. You had been caught in a hunting trap. Snow fell onto you from the limb. You tried your best not to freak out, so you took a few deep breaths. You struggled to get your ankle free, causing your necklace to fall off.

“ _ Shit, _ ” you hissed, looking at the necklace in the snow beneath you. You hurriedly strained upwards to untie the knot, and just as you started to get it loose, the whole branch snapped off of the trunk and fell onto you. Suddenly your left leg seared with immense pain. You cried out and looked at it, but the branch and snow covered it. It was most likely broken. Clawing at the ground, you tried to free yourself, but the weight of the branch pinned you firmly in place. You started panicking, tears forming in your eyes. You turned, which made the pain worse, and tried to push the branch off. You strained with effort but you couldn’t budge it. You turned back around and punched the ground, letting out an aggravated grunt. You looked for the necklace to teleport back, but it was too far away. You let your head fall onto your arm and cried, ignoring the freezing snow on your skin.

“Wow kid, you’re in a  _ stick _ -y situation, aren’tcha?” You looked up to see Sans standing before you with one hand in his jacket pocket, and the other supporting his weight on a bloodied, dull axe. He had a big chunk of his skull missing and had the same deranged eyes as Papyrus, except one had a bright red pupil. He had a menacing grin that spread across his entire face. He was also covered in blood.

“Heh. Was my joke that bad?”

“Please don’t hurt me,” you pleaded. “I need to get back home.”

“Don’t worry, kiddo. I ain’t gonna hurt ya. I actually wanna help you,” he said. You didn’t believe a single word of it.

You looked at the necklace again. Sans followed your gaze and saw it. “Oh, what’s this? Didja drop something?” He picked it up, looking at it.

“Please, I need that!” He considered giving it back to you, but then threw it over his shoulder. The necklace hit a tree, causing the crystal to shatter, engulfing the tree in a portal and disappearing.

You stared, open mouthed, where the tree used to be. You had no way of getting back now.

“What the fuck was that?” Sans asked. 

You dropped your head into the snow, suddenly completely devoid of all emotion. You were going to die. “Just let me go…”

“Oh, no. Not after that. You’re somethin’ special. Might even taste good.

Your heart stopped for a second after hearing that. “Taste… good?”

Sans went back to leaning on his axe. “Food is pretty scarce around here. You probably noticed that by the old trap you got stuck in and the lack of other monsters around.”

You felt sick. Part of you wanted to give up and let them die but the idea of him eating you prevented that.

But you were still stuck here.

Sans walked over to you and pushed the tree limb off of you with ease. You saw blood staining the snow and your leg twisted with bone sticking out. You were definitely not able to run away.

“Sans, please, you don’t understand. Something big is happening, I’m from a different universe, I need help because there’s a version of you who wants to destroy the multiverse!”

He thought for a moment. “That’s something to worry about later. I’m starved.” He bent down to you and you started flailing and kicking, trying to get away from him. “You said you weren’t going to hurt me!”

“Heh. I did. But I’m  _ not  _ gonna hurt you,” He firmly grabbed the leg that was broken and gave a sharp tug. You screamed and contorted in agony. “I’m just gonna slowly kill you.” Sans had ripped off your leg and began to gnaw on it. You stared at him through teary eyes in shock. You felt lightheaded and dizzy.

You let your head hit the ground with a thud and started to pass out.

“Hey, kid, wake up. Paps needs to see this.” Sans called out for Papyrus, but everything sounded like it was under water. You let yourself slip under and you silently cried, thinking of the Sans back home. You let everyone down.

You opened and closed your eyes very slowly, drifting in and out of consciousness many times. Suddenly you saw Papyrus above you, looking at you.

He bent down and tore into your stomach, snapping you out of your stupor. You screamed and begged him to stop. You looked at yourself in horror as he pulled out your entrails and ate them. Steam rose into the air from the warmth of your insides. Sans bit and ripped off a chunk of your thigh, making a disgusting tearing sound. You were speechless, you couldn’t make any sounds from the pain and shock.

Blood dripped from Papyrus’ mouth onto you, mixed with chewed chunks of organs. You felt like you were gonna throw up but your stomach had been ripped out.

You wanted to go home. You wanted to be safe. You wanted every one of your friends to be safe. You wanted to stop Error. You wanted to be warm.

You thought of Sans and the warmth of his body. How happy he made you feel, how his smile made you feel fuzzy.

You wanted to go back in time and to never have walked further into the forest.

Your head lolled to one side and you coughed up blood.

You closed your eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part Two will come sooner than you think, I just had to break this up into two parts mainly because I'm tired and I won't be able to upload for a while  
> Plus it makes a good cliffhanger  
> i'm so sorry  
> \---  
> *back at the lab*  
> Papyrus to US Sans: "And that's how I make the best spaghetti!"  
> *suddenly a fucking fir tree is teleported into the lab, getting snow and needles everywhere*  
> *everyone stares in shock*  
> Sans: "Looks like we're in FIR a ride"  
> US Pap" "SNOW kiddin' "  
> Sans: "The human must be in an unbe-TREE-vable problem"  
> US Pap: "We NEEDle to find her"  
> i'm sorry i'll stop i'm so tired


	13. Chapter Twelve - Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took such effort to write, I apologize for how short it is and how long it took to write. I dunno if I'll be able to keep it up tbh, I have a vague idea of what I want but I don't know how to do the ending.  
> I wanted to create a new AU, but I can't tell you much about it because it'd spoil the ending of the story (if I ever finish it).  
> I kinda drew a thing for it (my art is shit but feel free to redraw it if you want): http://i.imgur.com/skDoxES.png  
> Not sure if I'll keep the name, because if I change my mind about the ending, I'll have to do so. But yeah, thank you for those of you who've tagged along for the ride, it really means a lot to me, and I really appreciate you being patient with the horrible upload schedule, you the real mvp uwu

You opened your eyes again, and you were standing in the exact spot when you came through the portal.

Or, so you thought. The woods all look the same.

“What the...?” You said. You looked down at yourself in astonishment. Your leg was fine, no entrails were hanging out of your stomach. _Did I die?_ You thought. The necklace still hung around your neck, unbroken. You looked up to see if anyone was around. You were confused out of your mind.

“I told you. Your will is stronger than you thought.” The same mysterious voice from before spoke again. You turned around to see a small flower with one eye looking up at you. It sent major chills up your spine.

“Who are you?” You asked, wondering if this thing was evil as well.

“I am Flowey. I wish I could have helped you, but I’m not physically capable of doing that. I’m just a flower, after all.” You remembered Flowey from Underfell and breathed a sigh of relief. If Flowey wasn’t evil there, it couldn’t be evil here.

You looked at Flowey for a long time, unsure of how to react. You were certain you died. “Why am I not dead? Or hurt?”

Flowey’s petals gently twitched. “You reset the timeline.”

“Reset the timeline?” You asked. “What does that mean?”

Flowey’s head slightly tilted to the right. “Did you not know you could do that?”

“No! I don’t have superpowers!” You were even more confused than before. And very unnerved. You hated this timeline.

“Interesting. I’ll explain. You can reset the timeline if you will it to. Like wishing upon a star. You’re one of the fallen humans, but I can tell you’re not from this universe. Fallen humans, like Frisk and Chara, can reset the timeline.”

You thought for a long time. _Fallen human?_ You vaguely remembered Sans comparing you to Frisk. Maybe they were a fallen human, too. You thought back to dying and remembered wanting nothing more than to be safe again, and you were suddenly okay again. You wondered if you even died. Thinking about it made you shudder.

“I have to go.”

“Farewell, human.” Flowey retreated underground and disappeared. You took off your necklace and stomped on it without wasting any more time.

You appeared back in the lab. There was a tree in the lab Alphys was trying to drag out of the room, very angry. Everyone looked distraught.You looked around for Sans, but he was nowhere to be found.

Suddenly everyone turned to look at you, all in shock. Various exclamations came from the monsters, who all rushed to you to make sure you were alright and to try to understand what happened.

“I need to find Sans.” No one answered. “Where’s Sans?” You said a bit louder, worried.

“I’m not sure,” Gaster said from his desk, standing up. “He left after the tree was teleported here.” He paused. “How…?”

“I’ll explain later,” you said, pushing away from the group. “I need to find Sans.” You left the room, hurriedly running towards the exit of the building. He could have been taken by Error, or he’s sulking somewhere and perfectly safe, but you wanted to find him more than anything.  
You threw the last door open and came to a stop on the hot ground. You looked around and saw Sans sitting on the edge of a cliff that dropped a long way into a river of lava. His head was down and he was sitting way too close to the edge to be safe.

“Sans!” you called out.

He whipped his head around to look at you. He stared at you in disbelief. You gently smiled and he teleported right in front of you to tightly embrace you. “I thought I lost you,” he said, on the verge of tears. You hugged him back, grateful to be in his arms again. He gently placed a hand on the back of your head as you pressed your face into his chest.

You told him what happened and he listened intently.

“Shit,” he said when you finished your story. “I’m so sorry you had to go through that. I hate not being able to protect you. You’re my little human and I love you.”

You smiled, eyes wet with happiness. “I love you too, Sans.”

You hugged him for what seemed like forever. “Why were you sitting on the edge of the cliff?” You gently asked. Sans sighed and held you tighter. “Heh. Just taking a break from everyone else.” You wondered if he was telling the truth.

Gaster walked out of the lab. “Human.”

You sighed. “I know.” You were becoming exhausted. You weren’t sure how much else you could do, and you were worried you wouldn’t be able to fight.

“Wait. Doc, can I go instead of her?” You looked at Sans. “She needs a nap and some food. Plus, now we know there’s a possibility of her getting seriously hurt… or worse.”

Gaster cast his eyes to the ground, thinking. “Alright. But hurry, Sans.”

“Thank you,” you said as Gaster went back inside.

“No problem, sweet cheeks,” Sans said, smiling. He ruffled your hair and walked inside with you by his side. You started daydreaming about the nap you were gonna take, but it was interrupted when Gaster put a necklace around Sans’ neck. Gaster summoned another portal as you and Sans looked into each other’s eyes.

“It’s ready,” Gaster said. Sans bent down and kissed your forehead before walking through the portal.

“Oooooooohhhh!” Underswap Sans said, causing you to giggle. Sans stepped through and disappeared as the portal closed.

“So tell me,” Gaster said. “What happened? Why… _how_ did a tree teleport back here? You only had one crystal.” The other monsters came closer to listen, as they were curious as well.

“I… stumbled into a universe where I only met Papyrus, Sans, and a small flower named Flowey. But Sans and Papyrus were terrifying and covered in blood. I got caught in a trap that was tied to a tree, and as I was trying to untie myself, my necklace fell off. Then the whole branch fell onto me, breaking my leg. Sans found me there after running away from Papyrus and threw the necklace against a tree, which caused it to teleport back here. Sans called over Papyrus, and…” You raggedly sighed, remembering how awful it was. “They both started eating me alive.”

Napstaton and Papyrus immediately threw up. Papyrus was very distraught; he didn’t like the idea of another version of him being bad. Napstaton was just squeamish.

“I wished with everything I had to be safe again as I started blacking out, and then I opened my eyes again and I was standing where I came through the portal, completely fine, and I still had my necklace.”

Everyone but Underswap Papyrus thought that was really cool. He looked confused and a little worried. You shrugged it off.

“Well, I’m glad you’re safe,” Underswap Asgore said.

“Yeah, what you went through was tough as nails! I applaud you!” Underswap Alphys exclaimed.

“Thanks,” you said, smiling and rubbing the back of your head. “But I think I’d like to take a nap now, so I’m gonna get going.”

“You can stay at my house, human! You may make yourself at home there, do whatever you need to,” Papyrus said. You thanked him, smiling kindly.

“I’ll come with ya. Just to make sure you’re safe,” Underswap Papyrus said. You thought it was nice to have others care about you, so you allowed him to walk with you after saying goodbye to the other monsters.

You walked with him back to Papyrus’ house, not talking much along the way. “So,” Underswap Papyrus said. “I don’t remember much from our last conversation, and something’s been buggin’ me.” You looked up at him. His head was lazily held back with closed eyes. “Shoot,” you said.

“Who are you?”

The question threw you off. “A- a human?”

“No. Your name. I only know a couple humans who’d frequented the Underground. And you kinda look like one of ‘em.”

You thought for a while. It could be possible you were one of the humans he spoke of in another universe, but it didn’t bring back any memories.

“Ah, well. At least you’re not like Frisk.”

“Frisk? But they’re so nice.”

“Maybe here,” he said, grimacing.

Not another word was spoken until you got to Papyrus’ house. “Alright, kiddo. You do whatever floats your boat. I’ll be here if you need me, so just shout if you need anything.”

“Thanks,” you said. You held up your fist, and Papyrus bumped it with his fist, smirking.

You went upstairs to Sans’ bedroom and entered. You shut the door and crawled into his bed, getting comfy and breathing deeply, finding comfort in Sans’ scent. You fell asleep quickly.

 

You dreamt of dancing with someone. You couldn’t make out who it was, because everything was so blurry, but you could tell they were smiling. You felt an intense happiness as you glided across the ground with them, spinning and dipping and twirling. You could feel the wind pass over your skin, as if you were outside, and you were smiling so wide it almost hurt. Sunlight kissed your cheeks. You noticed it felt like you had shorter hair than normal, blowing gently in the wind. The other person said something, but it was too muffled to make out. You felt yourself saying something back without realizing it was you, but it was equally muffled. The person twirled you around, moving parallel to them, and catching your hand as your arm extended. You giggled, feeling an ethereal kind of joy in this dance. A large, dark cloud suddenly blocked the sun and turned everything into an ominous darkness. You felt scared and turned to the person. They said something that sounded urgent, but you couldn’t hear them. You wanted to run away as fast as you could to escape this feeling of danger and dread. You turned to do so, holding the other person’s hand, but it felt like running under water. It felt like you couldn’t run fast enough, and the ground abruptly opened up into a dark, bottomless pit. You fell into it, letting go of the person’s hand. You fell for a long time before seeing the ground. Right before you hit the ground, you jolted upright from your slumber in a cold sweat.

You weren’t in Sans’ room.

When you realized where you were, you immediately felt like crying.

“He͟yą.̡ L̕o̧ng͝ ͘t͏i͏m̸e,̛ ҉nó ̴s̕ee͘.”


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took so much energy to write, I don't know why I had so much trouble with this.  
> I want to say a few words but I'll put them at the end so I don't spoil anything.  
> ALSO, when I saw Error's eyes change colors, it's supposed to kinda look like this:  
> https://66.media.tumblr.com/480d7f7924c5f6149b48225bcd4ff62f/tumblr_nmlftpfjDj1t0xyebo1_500.gif  
> I have a headcanon that he has hypnotizing abilities idk

You turned your head to see Error looking down at you, smiling with half-lidded eyes. You had a sudden wave of memories from your last encounter with him. You remembered feigning loyalty and you thought continuing to play along would be the right thing to do.

“Hey,” you said, trying your hardest to not sound scared.

Error stared at you, looking you up and down. He was uncertain if he methods worked. He sighed lazily and put his hands in his jacket pockets, closing his eyes. He must have bought it.

“Ju̡s͝t w̶a͢n҉ted ̢t́o ch͘eck͡ u͟p͏ ҉on ya͝ ̴t̡o s͠ęȩ how yo̵ú w̕e̡r̀è ͠d̢oing͘.͘ I̴ ̢w͞a̵nte҉d ̨to d͘ò ́şómeth̷i͞ng͡ ̴f͢un̕ ͠t҉oda͝y̷, ̢b͞ut ýou lơok̛ lik͜e sh̴i͢t s͜o I'̡ll p̡ut̕ yòu b͝àćk̕ to ̶ge͡t̀ ͢s̛o҉m̧e͡ m̨or҉e r҉es͏t.”

You tried not to scowl.  _ You look like shit _ , you thought. “What did you have in mind?” You asked.

“I ̀k͏now̕ ̀y̷ou̢ ͏like ҉re̵ading,̷ ̸şo ́Į f͢ig҉ùr͠e͡d̸ ̷I ćo̢u̡ļd͏ ̡let y͡o̕u͜ r͟un aròu͏nd i̸n ̡a̸ ͟fa͏ntàsy͏ ́setti͟n͝g̷,͞ ͞like ri̶din̷g̷ o̧n ̴h͏or͜sés ̨àn̵d̢ f͞ig̸h̷tinǵ ogr͞e͜s. ͘O͠ŗ w̶ha̧t̨ev҉e͝r ͜you want t̡o ͘do. L̨i͏terall͘y anỳt͟hi̵n͢g.̶ ͏Name̷ ̵it͘.̸ The͞me҉ p̡ar̢ks͢, ͟dee҉p̛ ͡se̛a di̶v̀i̷ng͏,͟ ̛l̶ơo͘k̷in̡g͠ ́a̷t th̨ę ̷star̷s,̢ ̸wh͠atev͟er͠ ma̧kes̸ ͜y͡o̵u f͞eel ͘like̸ ̷you͞'ŗe ͝b̶ack h̨om͟é.”

You didn’t want to spend another second with Error if you could help it. “I’m actually really tired. I don’t feel up to doing anything.”

Error’s head and left eye twitched, looking like a glitch. “T̨ch̵,” Error said. “T̵h́oưght̴ ͞so͏.͠ N̴o͞ m̀a̡tte͡r. ͏I͡'͟m a ̴v͟erý p͘a͘tiént ͟monst͡e͏r. S̷ome͜ ̛da҉y y̵ou'̢ll̕ co͏m̶e cra͝wl̀i̢ng ͟t͡o͘ ̷me͜.͢ ́At͏ ͘l͝eas͏t͠ ͢y͝o̧u'͡v̛e real̛i͝z͏e͞d ̡figh͢ti͜n̸g͞ ̷b͟ack is ̢useles̴s̕.”

You shifted uncomfortably. You weren't sure what to say. “I’m sorry,” you said.

“No ͡ne̸e̵d́ to ͢ap̡òl̴ogi͡ze͘. Y̛ou ͢need m̶e more͜ ͠th͜an̨ yoú thínk.” Error created a portal and looked at you expectantly. You hesitantly got up, looking at him warily. You were confused and scared. Your instincts told you something was wrong, and something  _ was  _ wrong. Error was too calm. He wouldn’t let you go so so easily.

You walked to the portal, about to walk through the portal when Error grabbed your arm, making the portal disappear. “Yǫu ́think yo҉u͟ ca͝n ́le̵ave̴ ̛j͢ùs̶t ͜lik͜e t̢h̷a̶t͢?” He growled. He threw you onto the ground. You scrambled to get up. “I c͝a͞n't b͝e͘li҉e̴v̵e ỳoú ́bo͡u̷ght ͠i͜t.͏ Y̷ou'̵r͢e r͘e͜ally͏ ̢dúm͏b̸, ̷ar̢en't̷ ̢yǫu?” He said, chuckling.

You sprinted as fast as you could away from him. There was obviously nowhere to hide, but you wanted to get away from him. He just stood there with his hands in his jacket pockets, smirking. Suddenly small blue strings tangled themselves around your ankles, making you trip and fall. You hurriedly tried to untangle them, but they were lifted into the air, suspending you upside down.

Error appeared behind you, sighing as he walked around to look at you. He clicked his tongue disapprovingly. “Whe̛n̵ ͝wi͡ll͏ y̡o͢u̡ learn?” He was inches away from your face, looking deep into your eyes. You were almost shaking in fear. “N͝ow,” he said. “I ͜d͞on't͟ re̸aļly fęel li͘k͠e̢ ͠ģi̶vi͏ng͟ y̛ou a ͢ph̀y͞s҉icaļ ́p҉un̛is̡h̵me҉nt.̀ ̕Įt̢'͘s t̀i̛ri͝n̸g̢.̧ ̛I'͡m̡ ģon͘na tr̛y so̴met͏hi͘n͡g ͢ḑif̢f͠e͢r̶en͞ţ ̴this t͝im̨e.”

He widened his eyes, making them change colors. You turned your head, refusing to look at him. He grabbed your hair and forced you to look into his eyes. You looked at him and felt drawn to his eyes as your muscles relaxed. You gazed into his eyes as your body started to feel numb, yet warm and tingly. Your eyelids became heavy and you tried to keep them open, to no avail. You closed your eyes and felt yourself gently lower to the ground before everything went numb. It felt like you were asleep, but you were vaguely aware of everything. There was a slight rocking motion and something kept luring you to succumb. You fought it, wobbling in this pitch blackness, straining as hard as you could.

You suddenly snapped awake.

You were in a large, empty field. There were tall, almost shapeless humanoid figures, black as oil with white eyes. They were all staring at you, dripping and clinging together, wobbling around. Your head was filled with a thousand whispers overlapping each other. Some words were louder than others.

**_You weren’t good enough._ ** **How can you sleep at night?** **_Hurry! Time is running out!_ ** **How could you?** **_That thing is filthy. You’re going to get sick from it. You’re going to die._ ** **No one likes you.** **_Why would you do that?_ ** **Stop. Stop stop stop stop stop.** **_You can’t do it._ ** **You’re such an idiot.** **_Why?_ ** **You could have stopped this.** **_You stutter when you talk._ ** **You fucked up again.** **_Crybaby._ **

The whispers got louder and louder until it sounded like a roaring waterfall. The figures grouped closer to you, their faces twisting and contorting. You covered your ears and ran, but there were so many of them. They stopped your path and piled on top of you, covering you with a thick liquid, preventing you from escaping. You sunk deep into the ground, still covered in the liquid. You fought to stay above the liquid, but it was too deep. It was suffocating you.

The feeling of the liquid disappeared and you were floating in a dark expanse of nothingness. You gently floated onto a solid surface. You looked around, trying to understand what was happening. Suddenly you felt like something was behind you. You spun around, but there was nothing there. “Hello?” You called out. You thought you saw something out of the corner of your eye, so you turned. Nothing was there. You tightened your jaw and swallowed nervously. Your palms started to sweat and your heart picked up its pace. You shifted your gaze.

“ _ Run. _ ” A voice said, right behind your ear. 

You quickly spun around, but nothing was there. You had the feeling something malicious and gigantic was in the darkness. You began to run. As you ran, you kept quickly turning your head, swearing you were seeing things. No matter how fast you ran, you knew the thing was gaining on you. You couldn’t see it, but you knew it was there. Just as the thing was about to catch you, you fell into a hole.

You tightly shut your eyes and suddenly landed on the ground, knocking the wind out of you. You wheezed as you propped yourself up with a hand. You opened your eyes again and saw you were on grass. As you regained your breath, you looked to the side and saw a carnival some distance away. The sky was incredibly overcast, and it seemed as though this carnival was the only thing for miles in any direction. Sighing deeply, you got up and headed towards it. You noticed the music coming from it was slightly off, and the colors were ever so slightly muted. You looked around and saw everyone was a little  _ too  _ happy. You had the urge to go to them and ride some of the rides with them and be normal friends with them, but you had the sickening feeling they despised you. Furrowing your brow, you looked around. A rollercoaster with an impossibly long drop towered above you, a merry-go-round was to your left, next to it was a small, happy looking boat ride with dancing animatronics. To your right were games. You thought to yourself, “Why not?” and went up to a skeeball lane. The carny there, who was resting against a wall with his arms crossed, walked up to you. “Wanna play?” he asked with a wide smile.

“Yeah,” you said, slightly unnerved by his demeanor. You picked up a ball and threw it down the alley. You completely missed any of the holes.

“Why don’t you try getting better?” The carny asked. You tried to avoid his gaze as you threw another ball, missing yet again.

“A kid came before you and  _ he  _ got every hole!”

“Well, maybe your shit is rigged!” You snapped, facing him. He said nothing as he stared at you with his unsettling, too-wide smile. You scowled and stormed off, cursing at yourself for being awful at that game and making the carny say such things. It was your fault after all, you concluded.

You decided to go on the boat ride. You sat in a boat with a little girl who looked very excited. The boat took off, passing by flowers and dancing children. You felt dread as you watched them, and almost envious. Or was it hatred?The boat passed by other animatronics, all having fun together. You became increasingly irritated at them, yet you didn’t know why.

When the ride ended, you were grateful to be finally off of it. You walked away with disgust, thinking the whole place was the worst. You walked for a long time after you exited the carnival. As you walked, your chest became heavier and your legs felt like they could give out at any time. Before long, you came to a complete drop off. The ground just  _ stopped _ . In either direction, it went on forever with a slight curve to it. You looked down and it got darker and darker.

You hated this place. You hated the way people acted, the way you felt towards the animatronics, the muted colors and distorted music. You hated the feeling you had.

So without thinking about it, you stepped off the cliff and fell.

Your vision got darker and the ground faded away as you felt spite towards it. You couldn’t see a single thing after that and wished for everything to be over.

Suddenly you felt ground. It wasn’t a hard impact despite the speed you were going; it was just there.

“God d͢am̶n, k͢i͟d̴.͏ ͞W͝h̸at t̶he  _ ̷f̴uck̛  _ ͝i̵s ̡go͟ing ̶o̵n ̴in ͜t̕her͞e?” You opened your eyes to see Error, back in the white void again. 

You began sobbing uncontrollably. You didn’t know what happened, but you wanted everything to stop. You were scared and unsure and doubtful and pressured and you just wanted it to  _ stop _ .

“Why can’t you leave me alone?” You cried. “What did you do to me?”

“I ha̸d͞ ̕ýou ̀t͠a̕k̡e҉ ͞á ̴t͜rip ̶th̢r̴ough you͢r ̀ow͞n ͠m̵in҉d,” Error said. “A̡n͏d ́h́ơly͝ ̢s͟hit ̴is i͢t͜ ̴d҉a̷ŗk̡ in ̨ther͝é.̢ I͟ neve͠r͘ e͝xpe̶cted͜ y͝ou ̸to̷ ̸òff̢ y̛oursel͡f li̛ke t̕h͟at.” You looked up at him with despise, tears streaking your face.

“ _ Put me back _ .”

Error let out a small, condescending chuckle. “E͡xc̕u̵se me?”

“I said, put me  _ BACK _ . I want to go to sleep. I want a bath. I want to be with someone who cares about me. Put. Me. Back.” You glared at him with eyes that could cut. Error looked slightly hurt as he stared at you for a moment.

Without another word, he opened a portal. You got up and walked through it. The portal disappeared as soon as you were through.

You were in Sans’ bedroom.  _ Finally _ , you thought to yourself. You peeked out of the door, wondering if he put you back in Undertale. You walked out of the room and looked over the banister. Sans was there, pacing in front of the couch.

“Sans?” You said.

He looked up, surprised to hear you. He suddenly smiled widely. “You’re back!” You giggled and ran down the stairs and jumped into Sans’ arms. He spun you around, holding you tight.

He set you down and looked into your eyes, putting a hand on the side of your head under your hair. “Quit disappearing like that,” he said with a small smile.

“It’s not like I want to,” you said.

“Are you hurt?”

“No, I’m okay. Error did some mind games, but… I’m okay.”

Sans slightly tilted his head, looking worried. He pulled you into a hug. “I’m just glad you’re back. You’ve been gone for hours even after I returned.”

You suddenly remembered Sans had gone to another dimension and pulled away to look at him, holding his hands. “Oh yeah, how’d that go, by the way?”

Sans smirked. “Heh. I went to  _ two  _ universes and got help.”

You grinned. “Well, aren’t you a big shot. Who’d you get?”

“I dunno. A ton of monsters. Some guys that looked and behaved almost exactly like us, and some weird lookin’ guys. Like they were wearin’ dresses and the me wouldn’t touch anyone. You should really see for yourself.” He smiled and teleported you back to the lab. You rubbed your eyes as your vision adjusted to the dark. As you rubbed your eyes, Sans said, “I got her back. She’s okay, so… introduce yourselves or whatever.” You opened your eyes again and turned to see a large group of monsters looking at you with varying expressions. A Sans and Papyrus turned to you and their expressions changed to shock and happiness.

“ _ Human! _ ” They yelled, running to you and embracing you tightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, Error had brought reader into the depths of her own mind. She has anxiety, paranoia/panic syndrome, and depression. Each of the events are supposed to depict what it's like to have them. I wanted to include it because I wanted to show that anyone, even people who struggle with mental illnesses, can be strong and stand up to difficulties, even if it takes a while.  
> I sat here at the ending for an hour, trying to figure out if the reader should have a name. I was thinking Sasha or Ellie, but reader is like an older Frisk with slightly longer hair so I thought it'd be cool of she WAS an older Frisk, but I don't want to claim a character as my own from Dancetale. If you have names, you should suggest them to me! Don't forget to check out the drawing I made of reader in the notes of the last chapter!  
> Also, it's gonna be a while before I add any more chapters. I think I'm gonna need a break or something. I'm sorry u^u


End file.
